CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS: PARALEL -PALACIO ENTRE LOS BOSQUES-
by yuske99
Summary: Instituto de la ciudad de México. Los cazadores de sombras se enfrentan a algo que no conocen, pero al parecer sucesos ocurridos en el pasado llevaron a que unas personas que controlan demonios se interesen en la catedral del Zócalo. Arthur y Angélica ocultan un extraño secreto, mientras que los hermano Arrevendis luchan por limpiar el nombre familiar.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

El viento rugía en aquella tarde de verano, mientras el sol lentamente se ocultaba entre la espesura de las nubes amenazando con llover. Este no era precisamente el escenario perfecto para Arthur, quien, sostenía un extraño objeto en su mano, mientras caminaba por el bosque. Su capa de viaje color azul marino; lentamente comenzaba a ensuciarse con la mugre del camino, al igual que sus pantalones negros como el carbón comenzaban a enlodarse, lo que para él, le resultaba completamente horrendo, pero no podía ponerse renuente sabiendo todo lo que dejaba atrás, y el peso que su elección había llegado a tener en su vida, todo por resguardar con devocion esa pequeña caja de madera.

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, y más por aquellos…seres- se dijo a regañadientes, procurando evitar resbalar por la subida que escalaba. -Solo espero esto ayude a solucionar todo, no quiero más problemas, además…- Su mirada pasó de irritada a ser de pesadumbre, cambiándola lentamente a ser parte de un semblante de tristeza. -Esa pobre criatura, no debería pasar por todo este dolor y tragedia.-

Finalmente, tras un largo tiempo de haber caminado, se encontro con el hermoso lago que era su destino, rodeado por árboles, donde, cerca de su centro, habia un pequeño montículo de tierra, en el cual descansaba una escultura; un ángel con sus manos posadas en sus hombros, las alas extendidas y una mirada fria dirigida al cielo, pero que transmitía una tranquilidad que era difícil de explicar. Frente a ella, una joven con una gabardina negra, botas color café y guantes color negro la observaba, distraida de lo que le rodeara, la capucha sin cubrir dejaba relucir un cabello corto pero con el fulgor del color de la noche, de la nada volteó a ver a la persona que se encontraba ahí, despertando de su ensoñacion, observándola.

-¡Por el ángel!, me asustaste… pensé que eras uno de aquellos - Al momento antes de pronunciar la continuación; algo extraño había ocurrido, su boca se movia pronunciando la palabra, pero… no podía emitir ningún sonido, sin embargo su rostro palido y los ojos verdes no mostraban ninguna expresión ante lo sucedido, como si le resultara completamente normal. -…que me estaban siguiendo, tenía miedo de que me encontraran-

La mujer comenzó a avanzar hacia el lago. Comúnmente a cualquiera se le ocurriría que se hundiría sin más, sin embargo al poner un pie se pudo oír como el sonido de campanadas, de repente el agua empezo a congelarse. Avanzó con total naturalidad hacia Arthur, quien la esperaba con un gesto serio e incomprensible, al llegar a estar frente a frente se lanzo hacia el dandole un fuerte y amistoso abrazo, el cuál fue correspondido con la mano libre del otro. -Perdóname que te haga esto, no se a quien más acudir, es como si todo el mundo desapareciera de mi vista .- No pudo soportar las lagrimas al sentir la soledad, pero solo dejaba que estas corrieran en el hombro del joven.

-Sabes que no hago esto por ti, Yocelín, lo hago por mí.- Su expresion mostraba culpa por no poder ayudarla más, el coraje, mismo que retuvo casi al instante, sabía que no era ese el momento ni el lugar indicado para reprocharle, a pesar de los sentimientos que le embargaban ella era su amiga.

Su amiga una… cazadora de sombras.

-Entonces ¿A qué has venido?- Dijo mientras intentaba sin éxito contener las lágrimas. Aquellas palabras que Arthur le había soltado la hirieron profundamente, a pesar de las risas compartidas y las confidencias, le resultaba difícil creer que el deseo de su único amigo fuera totalmente egoísta. -Si no lo piensas hacer por mí entonces..-

Arthur la silenció poniéndole un dedo sobre la boca.

-Lo hago porque no soporto verte así, al igual que por tu hija, no quiero que pierda aquel ser que la procreó.- Sus gafas comenzaban a caerse, así que las retiro y las guardó en el bolsillo de su ropa. Alzo la mirada de su amiga , sus ojos se toparon frente a frente, con aquellos ojos café tan intensos y puros que, según la descripcion de ella, reflejaban no solo lo que él sentía, sino lo que sentían los demás. Recogió un poco su cabello de color castaño para mirarla mejor, a pesar de que su larga melena estaba sujeta con un broche de oro con una runa grabada, eso no impedia que algún cabello suyo decidiera salirse de su lugar. -Prométeme que, pase lo que pase, no la dejarás sola ni un segundo de su vida ni de la tuya, estaré visitándolos con frecuencia, aunque ella no me verá como lo que soy hasta que cumpla 16 años, en ese entonces…- Tomó la mano de Yocelín, de forma delicada, depositando la caja que con tanto celo había cuidado.- Dale esto, así sabrá que puede acudir a mí cuando lo necesite.-

Yocelín miraba la caja con intriga, le resultaba realmente familiar, como si hubiera pasado en algún momento por sus manos aunque fuera de manera fugaz. -¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó intentando serenarse ante lo que obtuvo. Su voz lentamente comenzaba a oírse más neutral, más pacífica, sus ojos, que instantes atrás soltaban lágrimas desconsoladas, se habían detenido, dejando sólo como prueba un color rojizo alrededor de sus ojos.

-Esto, mi querida amiga, es un regalo para la pequeña, un regalo que le traerá una nueva visión del mundo, un cambio rotundo en su vida que no quiere, pero que necesitará para afrontar aquello que nosotros no pudimos.- Su rostro se relajó, mirando con cariño a aquella chica que deseaba cuidar a su familia, sin importar lo que ocurriera. "A lo mejor, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, haría lo mismo" pensó, con un gesto amable le acarició aquel rostro pálido, muy característico de ella, tan fino como la seda, pero con algunas cicatrices, producto de la guerra. -Tú ten fe en ella…, no, en ellos, porque no estará sola, solo ellos pueden ayudarnos a redimir aquello que iniciamos y que ahora no podemos controlar.-

Dicho esto, Arthur comenzó su regreso por el mismo sendero. Yocelín quiso tomarlo de la manga, en una señal desesperada de rogarle que se quedara, pero ya era demasiado tarde, él se había alejado ya de ella, lo suficiente para no alacanzarlo tan facilmente. -Recuerda, Yocelín, no siempre lo que crees es verdadero, nada es cierto hasta demostrar lo contrario.- Con un ademán, un sello se dibujo en el suelo, dandole salida a un dragón color escarlata y alas doradas, el cuál se posó frente al joven, para montarlo y salir surcando por los cielos.

-¿Realmente crees que haya sido buena idea?- pronuncio el joven mago regresando su vista hacia donde se encontraba su vieja amiga.

-Hay cosas que debemos aprender por nuestra cuenta.- Respondió. -Aún si esto puede llegar a lastimarnos.-

CAPITULO I

ENTRE LOS BOSQUES

 _Una figura lentamente se movía en medio de la oscuridad, su silueta se encontraba iluminada únicamente por los pasos que daba al avanzar, lo que provocaba que el suelo proyectara una luz pasajera. Sin rumbo aparente, solamente continuó avanzando, ni siquiera sabía si estaba por llegar a algún sitio. De la nada otra silueta blanca, parecida a un hombre encapuchado con un abrigo blanco, aparecio frente a ella, envuelta en mariposas blancas que llegaban y se iban conforme el ser se materializaba._

" _¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer?" dijo la figura blanca sin mover los labios._

" _No lo sé", respondió la figura negra, la cual no dejaba de andar._

" _No te queda tiempo, sabes a quién acudir" contestó la silueta blanca, comenzó a desaparecer, convirtiéndose de nuevo en esos seres diminutos alados de color blanco._

 _La silueta negra se detuvo, frente a ella empezo a surgir un sello con una forma octagonal y una estrella en medio, ambos rodeados por un círculo de runas. Del centro una pequeña llama surgio, aumentando de tamaño poco a poco, lo que hizo que la sombra oscura retrocediera, pero de las llamas comienza a brotar un dragón de un bello color carmesí, sus alas doradas resplandecian, al igual que su mirada tranquila pero penetrante a la vez. De su hocico comenzaron a manifestarse llamas que se dirigían hacia aquel ser oscuro, justo cuando las flamas estaban a punto de alcanzarlas…_

-Link, despierta- Dijo un chico con la capucha de su abrigo cubriéndole el rostro mientras agitaba a su hermana menor con una mano de forma ansiosa.- Despierta, marmota, que ya casi llegamos.

-Mmm…-La chica, también de abrigo negro, con la capucha ocultandole el rostro, se encontraba recostada en posición fetal; en el asiento que se encontraba en frente de su hermano, dentro de una carroza de aspecto barroco, jalada por un caballo siendo dirigida por un ser, vestido con un hábito de color idéntico al de un pergamino. -Déjame dormir, Alex, llevamos casi una semana de viaje, estoy cansada, viajar desde Idris hasta acá fue muy agotador.- Intentó volver a dormir, respirando profundamente para asi acurrucarse, sin embargo, en un deje de impaciencia, Alex toma a su hermana con ambas manos y de nueva cuenta la sacudio bruscamente.

-¡Despierta! O quedarás con un peinado realmente horrible-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me dijiste fea?- Se incorporó, aprovechando eso para bajarse la capucha totalmente molesta, dejando ver un rostro moreno, con una ligera cicatriz de algun rasguño pasado. Sus ojos color marrón eran muy expresivos, mostraban en ese momento un sentimiento de indignación y furia, tomó un mechón de su liso cabello negro el cuál le llegaba a la mitad de la frente cubriendo toda su nuca, con su pie izquierdo intentó patear a su hermano en el tobillo, el cuál desvió para solo lograr pegarle al asiento frente al suyo -Para tu información he tenido demasiado cuidado en cómo me peino ademas de mi arreglo, pero sobre todo…- su voz se vio interrumpida al mirar por la ventana con un semblante nostálgico, notando el paisaje repleto de árboles y caminos ocultos tras ellos un cielo completamente nublado se veia a lo lejos.- Tuve de nuevo el mismo sueño.

-Ese maldito sueño no te ha dejado dormir desde hace meses- Alex soltó un fuerte bufido de irritación.-Ni siquiera dejabas dormir en casa, aún recuerdo cuando mamá iba corriendo a tu cuarto solo porque soltaste un grito muy agudo. A decir verdad parecía como si hubiera habido una ardilla que hubieran pateado cruelmente- Soltó una potente risa mientras extendía sus brazos por todo el asiento con las piernas relajadas.

El rostro de Link comenzó a tornarse rojo, volteó a ver a su hermano, apretando poco a poco los puños, clavándose las uñas en las manos. -¡Esto es serio, Alex! No he podido quitarme ese sueño tan raro, el dragón, la figura blanca, las llamas…- Abrazó sus piernas dirigiendo sus ojos de nuevo hacia el bosque. -Pareciera como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no sé qué sea, me pregunto ¿acaso tendrá que ver con nuestra familia?

-Puede ser- Alexander se bajo la capucha, mostrando un cabello muy corto, rizado, de un color rubio oscuro. Su piel blanca, a diferencia de la de su hermana, asimismo que mostraba una figura delgada pero musculosa, su barba junto con su bigote estaban unidos, formando un candado corto pero bien rasurado. Lo único que los asemejaba junto con ella eran aquellos ojos cafés que, al igual que Link, mostraban el mismo esa exteriorizacion de vehemente e impulsividad .-Mejor concentrémonos en la misión que nos dieron, dar apoyo al Instituto de Chapultepec, al parecer varios de los cazadores que estaban ahí decidieron irse, incluso la directora, dejando a su hija como la siguiente en el mando, solo quedan aproximadamente unos cinco o seis compañeros.- Observo con mucho detenimiento el camino que se encontraba en delante de ellos, con expresión seria mientras apoyaba los brazos en sus piernas.

-¿No es raro?, Se supone que algún miembro del instituto debía recibirnos, ¿por qué no hay nadie?

-No tengo idea, hermana.

Habiendo terminado la zona boscosa, llegaron a una pequeña plaza en la que se dividían dos caminos, uno que conducía a un castillo a lo alto de una zona, que parecía un gran precipicio, el otro que dirigía hacia lo demas del bosque. El carruaje se detuvo, Alex abrió la puerta para salir primero,con su hermana iba detrás de su pariente, ambos dieron un gran salto para poder descender. Al salir, Link pudo observar al sujeto que los condujo para llegar a su destino, una gran descarga le recorrió por la espalda. -Por el ángel, no soporto para nada a los Hermanos Silenciosos, son tan raros…-Volteo a ver a su hermano buscándolo hasta que vio que este ya se había adelantado hacia el camino que daba al castillo, así que corrió hacia él para alcanzarlo.

Ambos se encontraban en la senda, al parecer todo estaba desierto, sin moverse por unos instantes, sacaron una especie de tubo de metal, muy parecido a una varita de árbol, con una terminación que poseia un cristal en forma de gota. Ambos la pusieron en el aire formando una runa suspendida en el ambiente, lo que causo un fuerte sonido parecido al de una cerradura antiguo, alzando un muro que parecia hecho de igual manera de vidrio comenzo a deshacerse en pedazos, lo que dio paso a los hermanos para ingresar al recinto.

Pusieron los pies en el inicio del camino, haciendo que el piso lentamente comenzara a moverse, desplazándolos hasta la parte de arriba de una escalera eléctrica de caracol. -Escucha…-Dijo Alex. -Apenas conozcamos a la directora déjame hablar, no muevas nada, no quiero que hables si ella no te lo pide, este asunto es delicado, así que no quiero que digas algo que nos comprometa, por favor. - Comúnmente su expresión era tranquila aunque seria, pero esta vez su rostro mostraba no solamente sobriedad, sino diligencia mezclada con nerviosismo, puesto que, aparte de que apretaba la comisura de los labios, sus manos parecían ligeramente inquietas, moviéndolas inconscientemente de adelante hacia atrás.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien, no debes ponerte nervioso, no es que te vaya a gritar o algo por el estilo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno…solo lo sé.- Tomó su mano apretándola, para que de esa forma pudiera sentir que lo apoyaba, de todos modos siempre habia sido así, los dos juntos, luchando contra todo lo que se les pusiera en frente. Link, observo la forma que tenía el sendero, sus ojos hacían cada vez más amplia en cuanto más se acercaban, dejando ver gran parte del resto del bosque por el que habían cruzado con el carruaje, soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, pensando en que, de no haber estado el camino encantado con un _glamour_ para que se moviera, en ese mismo instante estarían caminando por su cuenta, el simple hecho de llegar bañados de sudor le provocaba terribles nauseas.

Cuando la vereda que los transportaba se detuvo, pudieron observar algo parecido a una hermosa planicie, con un camino de piedra rodeado de mas árboles que parecian indicar el camino directo hacia una puerta de acero color negro con diseños aparentemente irregulares pero que marcaban un patrón repleto de arcos, además las figuras que parecían serpientes en la parte de arriba, formando un arco, la estructura de un arco con una flecha alada boca abajo deslumbrada, cubierta por enredaderas de metal, que viéndolas detenidamente, asemejaban a trozos de alas.

Conforme iban avanzando hacia la puerta, algunas aves color blanco comenzaban a trinar, no como un sonido que se oía a menudo en un bosque, sino como una especie de melodía melancólica, semejante a la musica que se tocaría en el funeral de algun ser querido, lo que hizo que a Alex se le helara un poco la piel, los vellos en los brazos se le erizaron, tomando aún más fuerte de la mano a su hermana menor.

-Me preguntó si estas aves tienen que ver con el sistema de seguridad del Instituto- dijo Link, mientras veia como las aves volaban delicadamente posándose de un árbol a otro trinando la misma canción una y otra vez.- Da algo de miedo, si me lo preguntas.

-No estoy seguro, este instituto tiene fama de ser uno de los más resguardados, porque a la vez es el más peligroso de visitar.- Mencionó el joven con mucha naturalidad.- Debido a que habitan hadas, hombres lobo y demás subterráneos, es decir, criaturas mágicas, tienen que tener la mayor seguridad posible, incluso, si te fijas bien en el lago, puedes ver sirenas de agua dulce…bueno, al menos eso es lo que leí.-

Justo en el momento en que paró de hablar se encontraron frente a frente con la puerta, imponente y fría. Link no sabía que esperar, si en algún momento la flecha saldría disparada hacia ellos ó las puertas se cerrarían sin más, pero en vez de ello, aquellas enredaderas lentamente empezaron a desplazarse al centro formando unas hermosas alas angelicales, las figuras que parecían serpientes originaron al juntarse entre ellas, deformándose y comenzaron a formar una hermosa figura aparentemente humana, cuya espalda se encontraba unida a las alas, finalmente la flecha y el arco bajaron como pequeños hilos separándose, el arco convirtiéndose en una copa, la cual se poso sobre la mano derecha del ángel, y la flecha en una espada, que se puso en la mano izquierda.

-El ángel Raziel…ya sabes que hacer hermana.

Los dos pusieron la palma de sus manos en frente, extendiendo sus brazos, cerraron los ojos y iniciaron a recitar en voz baja:

 _En el nombre de la Clave, solicito entrada a este lugar sagrado._

 _En el nombre de la Batalla Que Nunca Termina, solicito el uso de_

 _tus armas. Y en el nombre del ángel Raziel, solicito tu bendición_

 _en mi misión contra las tinieblas._

Dieron un paso hacia atrás, el ángel cruzó ambos brazos, aún sosteniendo los artefactos. De la nada se pudo ver una especie de haz de luz que lo partió a la mitad, abriendo de par en par la puerta. Avanzaron atravesando la puerta, para dejar ver un castillo no mayor a cualquier castillo podía verse en Inglaterra, parte de sus paredes se encontraban pintadas de color blanco, sin embargo gran parte de la fachada, los arcos, los barandales, incluso la construcción anexa no poseía un color diferente a una mezcla muy apagada de café y gris.

De frente a él había un gran patio, con un piso del mismo color que los arcos, un color grisaceo sumamente apagado, con unos postes de luz apagados, un asta en frente de un barandal construido en forma de media luna, donde se podía ver gran parte del boscaje y las construcciones que lo rodeaban. Link se acercó a él, mirando con una gran sonrisa, como unos rayos del sol comenzaban a salir, reluciendo lo que parecía una gran mañana.

-Cuando pueda viviré en un gran castillo- Dijo sonriente mientras dejaba que el viento le rozara el rostro apacible. -Es curioso lo que los mundanos pueden ver, sin embargo…-Volteó a ver al castillo, y repentinamente este comenzó a desaparecer en frente de sus ojos, dejando ver una gran catedral blanca, muy parecida a la de Notre Dame con muchas más torres al igual que ventanas, pensó Alexander, quien se había acercado a su hermana para mirar el Instituto. En la puerta principal habían escaleras tan blancas que parecían estar hechas de mármol, las cuales conducían a la puerta de madera, rodeada por un gran arco en el se que habían tallado figuras de arcángeles, junto a este habían dos arcos más pequeños, ambos con figuras del arcángel Raziel. Arriba de aquellos dos estructuras se podían ver dos campanarios, en los cuales también habian dos puertas que conducían a un enorme balcón, en medio de ellas una gran ventana con forma circular se podía observar. Alex pudo notar también que varias columnas tenían grabadas la misma runa del ángel, tal vez para una mayor protección pensó, no sé si viven en paranoia o realmente son precavidos.

-Muy bien…-Link soltó un gran suspiro de nerviosismo mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano fuertemente.- ¿Estás listo? Es nuestra única oportunidad de demostrar que lo que somos capaces…-

-Lo comprendo- Su hermano también había apretado su mano, a pesar de que ella era mucho más chica que él, su miedo no era menor ni mayor. -Es hora de hacerlo, limpiemos el nombre de la familia Arrevendis, no importa lo que nos cueste.-

Aún tomados de la mano, avanzaron lentamente hacia el Instituto, abrieron lentamente la puerta encontrandose con un vestíbulo del mismo color que el exterior, una escalera alfombrada de color rojo que se dividía a ambos lados, descubrieron frente a ellos, tambien un elevador de acero que se asomaba a su izquierda al igual que una gran puerta de color azul claro se hallaba encima de la plataforma, en donde las escaleras se partían a la mitad, una gran puerta de madera que se hacía notar, no por la altura, sino porque tenía una especie de finas enredaderas doradas por todos lados, salvo por el picaporte, todo ello se encontraba iluminado con velas doradas que hacían ver la sala de manera más cálida.

-Vaya, así que este es el instituto de Chapultepec, ahora entiendo por qué tanta seguridad.- Link se había metido lentamente, maravillada por la gran estancia que había, por algún motivo ver el techo, que tenía por imagen varios arcángeles rodeando una espada con los brazos extendidos, los grabados en las paredes y los vitrales de colores la hacían sentir muy bien, como si fuera realmente su hogar. Girando alegremente y sin parar de reír observó toda la instancia, realmente gratificada por todo lo que veía.

Sin embargo algo la había despertado haciendola soltar un pequeño grito que hizo que Alex también despertara de su ensueño haciendolo cerrar la puerta. Una mujer de cabello negro y largo, amarrado con un broche en forma de flor de cerezo, usando una gabardina negra, camisa blanca con corbata roja, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros junto con unas botas negras, había estado observandolos con una sonrisa amable.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas pensado eso- su rostro, de un tono más claro que el de Link y con unos hermosos ojos azules, ocultos tras unas gafas mostraban sinceridad en lo que decía, sonriendo aún más ampliamente. -Bienvenidos al Instituto de Chapultepec, mejor conocido como el palacio entre los bosques.-


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Volver a comenzar

Los institutos son regidos por los directores, personas encargadas de manejar los asuntos de sus áreas asignadas. Son los que en forma tienen una representación de la misma Clave, además de que mantienen control sobre los cazadores que habitan en el recinto. Sin embargo aquella chica que se acababa de presentar, no tenía la apariencia de serlo, tan joven, con un brillo en sus ojos que parecían llamas encendidas, que conjugada con una sonrisa que mostraba calidez pero una firmeza al mismo tiempo. Para los hermanos eso era un tanto desconcertante, casi increíble ¿podía exisitir alguien así?.

-Deje ver si entiendo- Dijo Link mientras se acercaba a ella con la mirada de total incredulidad. -¿Tú eres la directora?-

-Efectivamente, mi nombre es Angélica- pronuncio ella cruzando sus brazos y levantando una ceja por la pregunta.

-Pero eres una niña, una cría, casi una jovencita-

Ese comentario, aunque su mirada no lo mostraba, había molestado un poco a la directora, pero Alex había notado esa incomodidad en ella, así que puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana.

-Link, no seas irrespetuosa con tus superiores- Jaló a su hermana a su lado con algo de brusquedad, aún si en sus pensamientos rondaba la misma duda. - Disculpe usted, directora.-

Angélica alzó ligeramente un brazo agitando la mano levemente, en señal de no darle la menor importancia al asunto. -No hay ningún problema, muchos me lo han dicho varias veces así que no me molesta para nada.- Aunque sabía que mentía, no quiso darle mucha importancia, de todos modos ellos no lo sabían. -Bueno, ya que aclaramos eso por favor síganme. Ya que son nuevos les enseñaré sus habitaciones, aunque no tengan los mismos lujos que en la Ciudad de Cristal,pero… espero de todo corazón que se sientan como en su casa.-

Avanzó hacia el elevador contiguo oculto para los mundanos, pero en ese instante la misma puerta de donde salió ella, se abrió, mostrando una figura de piel blanca, gafas rectangulares con puntas redondas, un largo cabello color castaño oscuro sujeto en una coleta con un broche dorado, llevaba además puesta una gabardina negra, anillos en cada dedo, salvo los pulgares y un collar de eclipse de color dorado. Corrió hacia la directora a paso bastante animado, mirándola relajadamente, como si nadie más estuviera en el cuarto. -¡Directora honey! Jejeje, se oye divertido si lo piensas bien, ¿no crees? -La abrazó cariñosamente mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de ella, como si se tratara de un gato.

-Este…honey…

-Dime, directora honey…

-Tenemos visitas

-¿De qué hablas, directora honey? No hay na…-Repentinamente se quedó callado, volteando hacia atrás, descubriendo que dos personas se encontraban ahí, mirando divertidos esa escena tan cómica que pareciera sacada de una comedia. -Aaaah…bueno…-Inmediatamente se separa de Angélica, sacudiendose un poco -Me retiro, que tengan una excelente tarde.- Acto seguido caminó hacia la salida, sin quitarle los ojos a Alex, se acercó a él, lo tomó del hombro para aproximarse a su oído en un susurro que sólo el otro escuchó.

-Mantente alerta, pronto la oscuridad nos alcanzará.-

De inmediato volteó a verlo, pero era demasiado tarde, ya se encontraba a una distancia considerable de ellos. Por ese instante la única duda que tenía era ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Oscuridad? . Intentó no darle importancia, aún si su mensaje fuera algo preocupante, "No debes pensar en ello, no estás aquí para escuchar palabras de un viejo loco".

-Discúlpenme por eso, él es…alguien querido aquí, ahora pasemos a mostrarles sus habitaciones.- oculto su rostro bajo su negra cabellera; apretó el botón del elevador, dejando ver un pequeño espacio conformado por cuatro espejos y una superficie de metal. Los tres entraron al elevador , casi de forma inmediata al cerrarse la puerta subieron para llegar a la planta alta, donde se podía observar un pasillo con un suelo cubierto por una hermosa alfombra color rojo escarlata, acompañado de un tapizado color bronce. En los muros había lámparas colgantes apagadas junto a una serie de ventanas que mostraban una hermosa vista hacia el bosque. Link salió del ascensor para asomarse a una de ellas, casi todo lo que se podía ver eran árboles, un gran bosque que abarcaba todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, dejando ver únicamente una pequeña hilera de edificios que se asomaban tímidamente entre ellos.

-Es…hermoso.- exclamó maravillada. -Es realmente bello.- Avanzó lentamente mirando ventana por ventana, era increíble que tal belleza se encontrara en un sitio como ese, tan artificial, industrializado, aquello era un pequeño trozo de Edén que ella siempre imaginó contemplar.

-Por aquí, por favor.- Angélica caminó por el amplio pasillo, seguida por los hermanos, mirando las puertas de madera cerradas. -Estas son las habitaciones que están libres, como saben muy pocos viven aquí, así que si gustan pueden usar alguna de estas.-

-¿Tendrás una con vista al bosque?- Dijo Link entusiasmada.

-A decir verdad sus cuartos tienen vista hacia el mismo…aunque…si te pones a pensarlo no creo que haya otro paisaje diferente desde donde estamos.- Soltó una carcajada que sonó por todo el pasillo. -En fin, continuemos avanzando.-

Tras un pequeño lapso de tiempo llegaron a unas puertas que se encontraban a la mitad del camino. -La de la derecha es la de Link, y la de la izquierda es suya, joven Alexander, siéntanse cómodos y desempaquen, en media hora estará lista la comida, así que por favor bajen a la sala para enseñarles donde está la cocina, ¡nos vemos!- se alejo por el mismo pasillo, desapareciendo de la vista de los otros dos.

Ambos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, mirándolas analíticamente. Tal como era de esperarse había una gran ventana con una preciosa vista al exterior con unas cortinas guindas amarradas a los lados, los muros eran de madera color café oscuro, había un ropero en frente de la cama, a la izquierda de la cama había un pequeño mueble donde había una lámpara, aparte justo encima de ella había un marco color blanco, el cual se encontraba vacío.

Alex tocó el muro y notó que a la derecha había una puerta más, supuso que era el baño, así que se acercó para abrirla. Al entrar observó que los muros, el techo y el piso eran totalmente blancos, incluso la luz que emitía el foco era blanco, había una amplia tina únicamente para él, un lavabo que se perdía un poco por el color del cuarto y un espejo justo arriba de este. Se acercó a él para mirarse, aquel rostro que había visto tantos horrores en su vida, era increíble que aún existiera algo humano en su ser o al menos eso sentía, algo por lo cual aún podía llamarse persona. -Es un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo despertar, estamos aquí porque queremos estarlo, ¿cierto?... ¿cierto?- se repitio sin dejar de verse en el espejo

Tras darse un relajante baño se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su maleta, la cual ya se encontraba encima de la cama, salió de su habitación y tocó la puerta de su hermana, esperando una respuesta, no obstante no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. -Link… ¿estás ahí? - No hubo respuesta por parte de ella. -Bueno…me imagino que ya debió de haber bajado, así que…-Inesperadamente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una chica con unos jeans negros, una blusa blanca y el cabello amarrado.

-Me siento algo…rara- Dijo con un deje de tristeza. -Extraño mucho a mis papás, es la primera vez que tenemos que apartarnos por mucho tiempo de ellos, me siento sola…-comenzó a sollozar, abrazó a su hermano sin querer separarse de él, sintiendo su calor contra su cuerpo. -No me dejes sola, por favor.- Sus lágrimas brotaban abundantemente mientras sus manos se aferraban desesperadamente al único ser que, de forma inexplicable, le daba el consuelo suficiente para avanzar.

-Siempre estaremos juntos, hermana, siempre.-

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Claro, ahora vamos a almorzar, ya es algo tarde y nos hemos retrasado.-

Link tomó de la mano a Alex, quitandose el rastro de su dolor con la otra, caminaron juntos hacia el elevador, pero antes de apretar el botón oyeron pasos de alguien corriendo, así que voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Esperen!- dijo un chico alto, complexión delgada, cabello rubio casi platinado, que corría hacia ellos. Portaba una playera negra junto con una chaqueta azul, además de unos pantalones negros y botas del mismo color. Cuando llegó a ellos respiraba bastante agitado mirando hacia el suelo, como si perdiera el aliento, tratando de recuperarlo con rapidez. -Muchas…muchas gracias por esperar…por el ángel, pensé que no los alcanzaba.- Una vez que pudo respirar con normalidad se enderezó para mirar a aquellos chicos que lo esperaron, gracias a sus gritos . -Vaya, ustedes deben ser los nuevos cazadores, es un gran placer para mí.- Sus ojos grandes que se veian ilustrados como si se trataran de unos hermosos zafiros, miraban con mucha alegría a los hermanos. -Pero que descortesía la mía, perdonenme, mi nombre es Leonel García, pero pueden llamarme Leo, es un placer.-

Dentro de Link comenzó a sentir algo inexplicable, esa sonrisa tan tierna, su forma tan caballerosa de hablar, incluso aquellos modales la habían cautivado, era como ver al mismo ángel Raziel frente a ella, o al menos eso era lo que su presencia le emitía. -Ah, no importa, de todos modos necesitamos a alguien que nos guíe hacia el comedor.- Repentinamente sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sus ojos se fueron hacia el elevador, rápidamente apretó el botón y tras un pequeño lapso de espera la puerta se abrió.

-Adelante.- Dijo Leo esperando a que los otros entraran. Una vez que los tres estaban dentro, junto con la puerta a punto de cerrarse, una silueta pequeña y peluda se coló antes de que se cerrara por completo.

-Ooh, hola, Iglesia.- Aquél chico tomó al gato de pelaje blanco, lo abrazó acariciándole la barbilla. -Él es Iglesia, nuestro gato, no estamos seguros de cuánto tiempo ha estado con nosotros, pero ha sido un fiel compañero, además de un gran guía, ¿no es así, gatito hermoso?.- Dijo mientras le acariciaba la barriga, lo que hizo que soltara un suave ronroneo.

-A mi no me gustan para nada los gatos, son unas criaturas mimadas y muy egoístas.- Soltó Alex, quien no había hablado en un muy buen rato. Aquél comentario no le hizo nada de gracia a Iglesia, lo que hizo que se bajara del regazo de Leo, para acomodarse frente a la puerta, una vez que llegaron a la planta baja el gato salió disparado corriendo apenas se abrio el ascensor.

-Creo que se enojó con usted, joven…

-Alexander.- Dijo con un aire un poco irritado. -Y no me importa lo que ese gato piense o sienta, sigue siendo muy egoísta.-

-A mí me gustan mucho, lamento mucho la conducta de Alex, no ha tenido gratas experiencias con ellos, por cierto, mi nombre es Link, encantada.-

-Link, ¿eh? Es un hermoso nombre para una chica tan linda como tú.- Tomó su mano para besarla delicadamente.- pero no se preocupe, Iglesia puede ser un poco temperamental pero nunca rencoroso.- Aquel gesto de galantería hizo que el rostro de Link se sonrojara aún más. El rojo de un atardecer no era nada, comparado con el tono que ella tenía, era como ver a un tomate humano caminando al lado de un chico tan pálido como la nieve, pero con unos rasgos tan finos y estéticos que parecía irreal que un chico tan atractivo existiera.

Sin embargo ese tono desapareció dado que una molesta Angélica había entrado a la sala principal, seguido de un chico más alto que él, tenía el cabello corto rizado, piel morena, en combinación con unos ojos oscuros como el ébano. A diferencia de los demás él llevaba un uniforme de chef, caminaba con un cuchillo en mano, pero tenía una expresión de pocos amigos en su rostro.

-¡¿Por qué no puedo cocinar pescado?!- Dijo mientras seguía a la directora a la sala principal.

-¿No recuerdas la última vez que lo hiciste? Iglesia casi se ahoga en el caldo de pescado, el pobre terminó oliendo a caldo por una semana…- contestaba sin importarle que el otro podria darle una tajada con su instrumento, pero se interrumpió inmediatamente al ver que los demas ya habían llegado. -Vaya, Leo, no esperaba verte hoy, ¿cómo siguen tus heridas?- pregunto en ese tono que una madre tendria al ver a su hijo herido.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, ya están sanando perfectamente.- habló, mientras de nueva cuenta mostraba una sincera sonrisa. -Gracias por preocuparte.-

-Tú siempre tan relajado y gentil, ni siquiera pareces humano, es como si ocultaras algo.- soltó aquella persona que estaba al lado de Angélica.

-¡NO TIENE NADA DE MALO SER ASI, YO CREO QUE ES LINDO!- Link no podía creer lo que había dicho, así que de inmediato se tapó la boca. Todos, incluso su hermano, se habían quedado sorprendidos, todos salvo Leo, quien por un momento miró sorprendido a aquella chica, pero sus ojos se suavizaron recreando su sonrisa.

-Gracias por defenderme, pequeña dama.

Aquella chica no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse como le había pasado antes; eran raras las veces que le hablaban sin verse como una persona vacía, cosa que a ella le sorprendió por parte del joven.

-Muy bien, si, si, como quieran, no me importa, haré pescado, ahora se callan…vaya, tenemos nuevos integrantes en el equipo, ¿no? , espero y les guste lo que prepararé, en un momento nos vemos - Dicho esto se retiró a paso seguro hacia la puerta, cerrándola de golpe. La directora soltó un suspiro de verdadera vergüenza y frustracion. -Perdonen por ello, es solo que… cuando se trata de cocinar a Antonio no le gusta que se metan en ese tema, él también es un cazador de sombras, como todos los que estamos aqui, pero cuando se trata de alimentarnos él es el indicado, es eso… o comer pizza todos los días.-

-Bueno…-Dijo Alex. -Pienso que es una buena idea que todos colaboren, sobre todo por la poca gente que tienen.-

-En fin, pasen, que Leo los guíe hacia el comedor, y no se preocupen por Antonio, una vez que acabe lo conocerán mucho mejor, yo en un momento los alcanzo.- se alejo de nueva cuenta rebuscando entre sus bolsillos.

Una vez pasada la escena tan inesperada todos siguieron a Leo, pero solo Alex volteó a ver cómo Angélica salía del Instituto, quedándose por un momento atrás. No sabía el por qué, pero algo en ella parecía inquietarle, como si la hubiera visto antes. Debe ser mi imaginación se dijo a si mismo,pero lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir a los demás.

La directora salió del Instituto, encontrandose con la misma persona que la había abrazado al llegar los otros, estaba recargado en aquel barandal de piedra, mirando el paisaje, este volteó a verla con un gran gesto de alegría en sus labios.

-Honey…-pronunció la directora acercándose a él para aventarse a darle un fuerte abrazo. -Dime una cosa…ellos ya están aquí, tal como lo predijiste, ¿significa que "eso" ocurrirá?

El rostro de aquél sujeto pasó de estar lleno de júbilo a uno preocupado.

-Así es, aunque aún faltan más actores, la obra ya tiene ese comienzo que le hacía falta, ahora ya no hay marcha atrás, pero no te preocupes.- Besó su frente abrazándola con fuerza. -Ten la seguridad de que todo estará bien, ya lo verás.-


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

ALGO EXTRAÑO

Eran las doce de la noche del 2 de noviembre, fecha en que se celebra en México el Día de Muertos, aunque para los "mundanos" o personas comunes; es una fiesta en la que se recuerdan a las personas que ya no se encuentran entre nosotros, para las criaturas mágicas, conocidas como "subterráneos" era el pretexto perfecto para poder salir sin ocultar su verdadero ser, a fin y al cabo, es una diversión observar los rostros de los que no conocían la verdad y entre ellas se encontraba una joven hada.

Salió de uno de los tantos bares que se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad, había bebido demasiado, su visión era totalmente borrosa, su andar era errático y torpe, haciendo que a cada momento casi colapsara con el piso. Su cabello era de un hermoso color dorado peinado con una gran cola de caballo , su rostro, su figura, todo en ella era un ser tan hermoso que podría pensarse, que no era de este mundo.

Caminaba directo hacia la estación del metro más cercano por las solitarias calles iluminadas únicamente por faros, sus pies estaban descalzos, se había quitado los zapatos de un rojo intenso ademas de tacón bastante alto, haciendo juego con su atrevido atuendo: una minifalda negra y una blusa blanca que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Podía hacerse pasar por una persona normal de no ser su piel; era tan blanca que parecía tener el mismo tono que una perla.

De manera despreocupada continuó caminando, sin importarle siquiera que ocurría a su alrededor, pero conforme avanzaba algo la mantenía bajo una sospecha. Ella ya había avanzado demasiado en su camino, pero pareciera que el centro de la ciudad estuviera bastante lejano, aspecto que se le hizo curioso, sobre todo por el hecho de que el bar se encontraba a solo unas cuantas calles de la estación Zócalo.

Por curiosidad tomó la primera calle que se encontraba a su derecha, apoyandose del muro para no caer, _posiblemente me equivoqué de camino_ pensó para continuar avanzando, sin embargo, al volver a su camino, se encontro en la misma calle, mirando hacia el bar del cuál había salido.

Si había quedado algún rastro de su estado de ebriedad, en ese instante se desvaneció. Su rostro tranquilo se había transformado en una expresión de preocupación, su cuerpo comenzo a temblar, sus manos empezaron a exudar sudor. Volvió a su andar por la ruta ya antes tomada, sólo que esta vez con paso apresurado, sin embargo el resultado había sido el mismo.

Lentamente el miedo comenzado a invadirla, aun que había cambiado su ruta, caminando por cualquier calle, todos la llevaban al mismo lugar. De repente algo había captado su atención, el bar estaba cerrado, las luces apagadas, lo más impactante fue ver surgir de la ventana un par de ojos blancos, los cuales le mostraron un gesto amenazante, como si fueran lo último que vería antes del inevitable final.

Sin dudarlo la chica corrió horrorizada, intentando huir de aquellos ojos, sin voltear a ver si la seguían .No había escapatoria, no importaba a donde corriera, podía sentir aquella mirada como si fueran a atravesarle la piel. No deseaba voltear a ver si permanecían inmóviles, pero sentía su fulgor, cada vez más y más brillantes, sin mostrar quién estaba detrás de aquella mirada, estaba cansada, ya no podía andar más. En un último suspiro, casi a punto de rendirse, su cuerpo chocó con el de otra persona, haciendo que del susto cayera al suelo justo antes de desmayarse, al tiempo que escuchaba, como si fuera una canción, preguntando que le ocurría.

-o-o-o-

La cena dentro del Instituto había pasado de manera casi "normal", todos se habían reunido en la mesa para cenar y celebrar que dos cazadores se habían unido a ellos. El ambiente se llenó de preguntas hacia los hermanos, desde cosas comunes como lo que les gusta hacer hasta su estilo de pelea, sus armas favoritas; incluso Angélica, quien se había unido a ellos momentos después, preguntaba sobre sus vidas sin entrometerse más allá de lo privado.

-Entonces, Link…- comenzo ella con mucha curiosidad, sin dejar de beber té verde en su taza color negro. -Dices que tienes mucho talento con la espada, ¿verdad?-

-Así es.- el rostro de la chica se llenó de una mezcla de orgullo y presunción, a su hermano no le hacía nada de gracia por lo que su mirada fugaz hacia ella se había tornado con un gesto frío, al tiempo que probaba una crema que al parecer era de champiñones.

-Es increíble, y tu, Alex, ¿cuál es tu especialidad?

-Yo…bueno…-su rostro se sonrojó un poco, comúnmente no hablaba mucho de sí mismo, para él, entre menos sepan de su vida era más cómodo. - también soy bueno con la espada, no tanto como mi hermana, a decir verdad… prefiero armas más ligeras, pero la espada es más práctica.- Intentaba concentrarse en su plato, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, pero era imposible con tantas miradas.

Por otro lado Link estaba maravillada, sobre todo porque Leo estaba enfocándose en ella, con una sonrisa tan elegante que era imposible no quedar impactado con ella. -Bueno…Leo… ¿desde cuándo…bueno…? - Sus manos temblaban un poco, algo inusual en ella. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí en este Instituto?-

-A decir verdad…

-¡EL PLATO PRINCIPAL ESTA SERVIDO!- grito Antonio al tiempo que aparecía una gran bandeja con un pollo cubierto de un líquido transparente, colocándola en el centro de la mesa. -Pollo al vino, espero y les guste, bienvenidos sean, comúnmente no tenemos muchas visitas, así que decidí preparar algo especial para ustedes.-

-Pero pensé que harías pescado- dijo una Angélica que ya conocía la respuesta

-Bueno, alguien no quiere que lo haga, incluso si comió dos platos la última vez

Lo único que hizo fue aclararse la garganta conservando el gesto sereno que la caracterizaba. -Una vez que terminemos de cenar saldremos a dar un patrullaje por la ciudad, así que terminen con calma, los veo en una hora ya preparados frente a la puerta- Dejó su tasa sin mirar a nadie para posteriormente salir de la habitación.

-No se preocupen por ella, a veces es así, sobre todo cuando algo le preocupa.- Dijo Leo mientras comenzaba a comer el pollo. -Ella no es "tan" mala, solo es un poco distante, aunque quien no lo sería después de…-

De manera súbita Antonio lo miró de manera fulminante, a lo que Leo solamente guardó silencio. Alex había puesto atención a la conversación, aun que sólo se había dedicado a comer. Tras un rato habían terminado, por lo que cada uno se dispuso a prepararse, ponerse el uniforme, el cuál era un atuendo negro hecho de un material resistente al igual que totalmente flexible, además de adaptarse a las necesidades de la persona.

Todos llevaban un abrigo del mismo color, uno a uno comenzaron a aparecer en la entrada principal, llegando al último Angélica, quien además del atuendo de cazador, portaba en su espalda una especie de guadaña que la superaba en tamaño, el mango con la que se sostenía era de un hermoso oro blanco, que llevaba grabadas varias runas, acabando en la parte de arriba con la figura de una mujer extendiendo los brazos, el filo a pesar de verse desgastado daba la impresión de que no era la primera vez que lucía de esa manera y estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando. Link observó aquella arma con una mezcla de sospecha e interés, no era común la ocasión en la que veía un cazador de sombras con armas que no fueran espadas, cuchillos serafín o algo más convencional.

-Muy bien, si nadie más falta será mejor…-

De manera repentina una de las puertas se abrió, dejando ver a una niña de no más de 6 años de edad, llevaba una pijama azul con dibujos de osos estampados, su cabello tan largo como el de su madre estaba sujeto con una liga color dorada. En sus manos sujetaba un peluche con forma de oso panda, su mirada mostraba un claro estado de somnolencia.

-Mamá… ¿tienes que irte ya? ¿No me vas a leer un cuento?- pronuncio con voz cantarina, al tiempo que tallaba uno de sus ojos color marrón. Angélica se acercó a ella para agacharse y quitarle la mano del ojo con delicadeza.

-Tranquila, pequeña, no tardaremos, te lo prometo, cuando acabemos iré a leerte un cuento, mientras tanto quédate en tu cuarto, el tío Arthur vendrá para cuidarte-

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron sorprendidos acompañandolos con una enorme sonrisa, después abrazó a su mamá y se fue hacia la puerta por la que había entrado dando pequeños saltos de alegría. Su madre dio un suspiro mostrando alegría. -Perdonen, ella es mi hija, Andrea, bueno, vámonos que tenemos trabajo que hacer.-

Los hermanos no lo podían creer, ¿alguien tan joven con una hija? Era algo difícil de imaginar, aunque al parecer en este Instituto nada era común. Salieron del lugar tomando la misma ruta de entrada, no había ningún peligro puesto que por las noche el bosque estaba cerrado para todo público, así que podían salir sin problemas.

Desde el lugar que se encontraban la vista era impresionante, las luces de la ciudad contrastaban con el paisaje sombrío que tenían en frente, Tannya miraba con un asombro casi infantil como iban descendiendo al mismo tiempo que el bosque se alzaba, parecía como si los árboles se tragaran la luz.

-De acuerdo, normalmente nos dividimos para cubrir más terreno, sin embargo han habido muchos ataques en la zona céntrica de la ciudad nos enfocaremos ahí, es 2 de noviembre, por lo que muchas criaturas mágicas salen a las calles sin glamours, dejándolos expuestos ante posibles peligros.- Dijo la directora sin mucha expresividad, solo miraba fijamente hacia el frente acompañada de Leo y Antonio.

-Tengo una duda, ¿cómo se supone que llegaremos ahí en poco tiempo?- Preguntó Alex, la distancia a la que se encontraban era considerable, y por lo que pudo notar en el lugar no había ningún vehículo que pudiera conducirlos.

-Hombre de poca fe- contestó Antonio -que rápido ves lo negativo de las cosas, no te preocupes nuevo, en un momento lo sabrás- Había una ligera sonrisa de autosuficiencia, o al menos eso creyó notar el hermano mayor, nunca ha sido una persona que confíe mucho en otras personas. Cuando ya se habían encontrado al final del camino, el paisaje se mostraba sombrío, como si solo las almas vivieran ahí.

-y… ¿ahora qué? ¿Hacemos un baile para traer ponis?- Dijo Link de manera sarcástica, a lo que Leo solamente respondió con una risa callada. -No creo que los ponis sean una opción, no llegan tan rápido y no creo que les guste viajar en túnel.-

Antes de que Link pudiera preguntar desde la base terrosa la silueta del ángel Raziel se formó tal como si se tratara de un grabado que estuviera por años. Angélica extendió la mano hacia ella y el muro comenzó a brillar, abriendo un camino que pareciera que fue construido recientemente, dentro no había tierra, sino un amplio camino con los muros iluminados por luz mágica, los muros incluso estaban tapizados con el mismo color de los muros del Instituto, además de que el piso estaba cubierto con azulejos blanco y negro, era demasiado extraño.

-¡¿C-cómo es posible que algo como esto pueda estar aquí?!- Los ojos del hermano mayor estaban muy abiertos, mientras que el cuerpo de su hermana se aferraba al de él, ambos tenían el miedo dibujado en sus rostros, por lo que cuando los demás pasaron primero ellos entraron con mucha cautela, cerrándoles la única salida aparente detrás de ellos.

-No todos los Institutos son iguales, algunos tienen ciertas características que los hacen diferentes, este Instituto, por ejemplo, tiene varios mecanismos de defensa aparte de los de escape.- Comenzó a explicar Antonio. -Como saben en el bosque viven gran parte de las criaturas mágicas, algunos subterráneos viven en varias zonas de la ciudad, pero algunos decidieron quedarse en este territorio debido a que es bastante estable para ellos. Es por ello que Entre los Bosques tiene muchos caminos y túneles, por ejemplo este nos conduce a varias zonas de la ciudad para llegar más rápido, la ciudad está hecha un laberinto, por lo que a veces es bastante difícil llegar a varias zonas.-

-Entonces…al cruzar por estos muros uno puede llegar a cualquier lado…-Link estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, solo caminaba de manera mecánica pero su mente estaba en otro sitio, un sitio en sus recuerdos en los que parecía caminar por un lugar así. Cuando menos se había dado cuenta habían llegado a un callejón sin salida, o al menos eso era lo que parecía, hasta que Angélica volvió a poner la mano en el muro haciendo que este se abriera ladrillo por ladrillo. Todos salieron del túnel, dejando ver una calle desérticaque estaba iluminada solamente por los faros, muchos comercios estaban cerrados salvo uno que otro bar, era el momento idóneo para hacer vigilancia.

-Muy bien, todos formen pareja, yo iré sola hacia el Zócalo, si encuentran algo extraño solo observen, en caso de intervenir háganlo y pase lo que pase…regresen con vida.- Tomó la guadaña que tenía en la espalda y comenzó a avanzar, a pesar de ser pesada la podía cargar en el hombro con facilidad.

-Muy bien hermanos, dado que en este caso es más conveniencia que socialización, yo iré con Leo a la zona este.- Antonio tomó del brazo a su compañero y comenzó a alborotarle el cabello, aún si este le pedía que parara.- Nos vemos en media hora, cuídense o la directora no se los perdonará.-

Los hermanos vieron como los otros dos partieron hacia el este, por lo que ellos decidieron ir al sur, se habían acostumbrado no solo a estar juntos en la soledad sino a combatir como un equipo, por lo que no les molestó la elección.

-Hermano… ¿tú crees que haya sido buena idea venir aquí? Todo es tan extraño y…quiero irme a casa.-

-Sabes que no podemos volver, Link. Tenemos que hacer esto si queremos encontrar la verdad y limpiar el nombre de la familia, además…-tomó su mano firmemente, ese gesto que en muchas ocasiones la había tranquilizado incluso cuando eran niños, cada vez que ella lloraba, cuando se enojaba, incluso cuando estaba nerviosa el suave tacto de la mano de Alex la reconfortaba. -Me tienes aquí contigo, nada malo nos pasará si estamos juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Además no creo que sean tan malos, solo son algo raros…aguarda.-

A lo lejos podía verse una chica corriendo asustada, parecía que algo o alguien la perseguía por su manera de voltear hacia atrás pero no había nada, por lo que Alex con un gesto le dijo a Link que se quedara donde estaba, se acercó lentamente hacia la chica y de un momento repentino ella chocó con su pecho, quedando inconsciente.

-Señorita… ¿se encuentra bien?- Antes de que cayera al piso la sujetó de la cintura, viéndola más de cerca la chica era un hada, sus orejas puntiagudas y su mirada la habían delatado. La dejó en el suelo por un momento y la examinó para ver si no tenía ninguna herida grave, sin embargo justo en la parte del cuello tenía una pequeña marca, era demasiado definida para ser una cicatriz, tenía la silueta de dos lanzas cruzadas, detrás de ellas podía notarse una clase de círculo mágico que no conocían.

Repentinamente un grito captó su atención, su hermana estaba junto a él; en frente de ellos criaturas con una cruel mezcla de un cocodrilo y un ciempiés, con hocicos gruesos planos mostrando unos dientes afilados además de una cola de púas que azotaba de lado a lado los rodeaban, se veían amenazantes y dispuestos a masacrarlos.

-Rapiñadores…Link, ya sabes que hacer, yo me llevaré a la chica a un lugar seguro-

Su hermana asintió sacando de su cinturón un cuchillo serafín, el cuál al pronunciar el nombre de Nakir comenzó a brillar, alejando un poco a los rapiñadores, dandole tiempo para escapar. Corrieron hacia el muro donde habían entrado, que se encontraba entre dos puestos cerrados. Las criaturas los siguieron, no eran muy rápidas pero lo compensaban con sus lenguas, tan largas que casi le daban a Link en la espalda, eran demasiados para combatirlos los dos, sobre todo con el cuerpo del hada en la espalda de Alex.

Para su suerte Antonio y Leo corrían en sentido contrario a ellos, cuando estaban a punto de preguntar qué había ocurrido; pudieron observar como eran perseguidos por los demonios. Estos se adelantaron sacando sus dagas serafín, Antonio llamó a la suya y la lanzó hacia la cabeza de uno, provocando que se quemara hasta volverlo ceniza.

-Muy bien, hermanos, es hora de la función, Leo cúbreme.-

Él asintió y de su espalda sacó un arco seguido de tres flechas, incluso si estaba relativamente cerca de ellos podía dispararles sin ningún problema, en parte a las runas que tenía en la piel. De él solo podía verse su silueta que se movía con la misma gracia que un bailarín letal, sacando flechas,aniquilando demonios que estuvieran cerca de Antonio, que aprovechaba la situación para sacar una katana de su lado derecho, partiendo en dos a un rapiñador que estaba cerca de él, tomó su cuchillo y con movimientos ágiles se acercó uno que estaba delante suyo, la criatura le lanzó su lengua para atraerlo aún más, pero él dejó su cuchillo en medio para partirlo a la mitad, avanzó entre la lengua para después enterrar su espada entre los ojos del ser. De a poco entre los dos habían acabado con todos, desapareciendo en potentes llamaradas, para conducirlos a donde pertenecían.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- dijo Leo dejando su arco a un lado y acercándose a Link con ojos de preocupación, aquello hizo que se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado totalmente apenada.

-S-si…claro…todo bien…si…-

-Encontramos a esta chica corriendo, al parecer estaba siendo perseguida por alguien pero no se podía ver nada, además tiene algo en el cuello pero no se que sea, no es una mordida, tampoco una cicatriz.- Dejó al descubierto el cuello del hada, mostrando aquella marca tan rara.-

-Vaya, sí que es algo raro, nunca había visto algo así…-Antonio se acercó a la parte marcada para ver mejor. -Tendremos que consultarlo con Arthur, tal vez él sepa qué significa esto, pero ahora debemos esperar a que Angélica llegue, no podemos irnos sin ella.-

Había pasado un lapso moderado de tiempo, en la cual todos hacían guardia en caso de que volvieran más seres y pretendieran atacarlos, hasta que la directora había llegado finalmente, aunque no parecía tener buenas noticias. Su cara estaba llena de preocupación, sus manos se agitaban con violencia, poco había quedado de la chica seria que había llegado.

-Algo extraño ocurre…tenemos que volver al Instituto ahora…-

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Link, quien tras verla se paró de inmediato.

-Algo o alguien…acaba de asesinar a un grupo de personas frente a la catedral…no se que haya sido, pero tenemos que irnos ya.-


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

ARLEST

Tras el regreso de Angélica hubo muchas preguntas de lo que vio, pero ella no quiso decir nada, su rostro aún permanecía pálido, incluso cuando volvió a abrir la puerta por la que habían llegado. El regreso a Entre los Bosques fue muy silencioso, aún cuando la chica hada se quejaba entre sueños nadie hablaba, fue cuando Link pudo notar mejor la apariencia del túnel. Los muros estaban tapizados del mismo color que los del Instituto, claro, pero había detalles diferentes, dado que había grabados casi invisibles de runas, pero no solo eso sino también pudo vislumbrar palabras grabadas de dorado en el borde inferior del muro que eran difíciles de leer.

Tras cruzar el otro extremo se encaminaron de inmediato al Instituto, pero en vez de llegar a la entrada se dirigieron a una especie de torre que se encontraba a la izquierda. Al abrir la puerta se podía ver unas escaleras de piedra que al subirlas conducían a una especie de cuarto. Subieron por aquellos escalones y rápidamente recostaron aquél cuerpo que si bien no estaba muerto pareciera que estaba pasando por una gran agonía.

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer- Angélica se recogió un mechón de su cabello- Arthur debe estar en el Instituto, le comentaré lo ocurrido, mientras tanto todos descansen, mañana discutiremos sobre lo ocurrido.-

Todos se retiraron de la habitación, aunque Link quiso quedarse un poco más para vigilar a la chica. Una vez en el Instituto todos se dispersaron sin decir ni una sola palabra. Angélica entró por la misma puerta por la que había entrado su hija, pasando por un jardín bañado por la misma luz de la luna. Llegó a un cuarto donde Arthur se encontraba con Andrea, los muros a diferencia de los demás estaban pintados de un bello color azul al igual que el techo, que además tenía nubes dibujadas con acuarela. En dirección opuesta a su cama que se encontraba a la izquierda había un enorme librero con diferentes libros tanto cuentos de hadas como libros de texto nefilim, entre ellos una copia del Códice, el compendio de reglas oficial que cada cazador de sombras debía conocer. Al lado de la cama se hallaba un pequeño cajón con una lámpara de luz mágica, y en el piso se encontraban nada más ni nada menos que Arthur y su pequeña hija, ambos dormidos en el suelo con una cobija encima, rodeados de juguetes además de una que otra arma. Al verlos acostados su rostro que en su momento estaba tenso se suavizó mostrando una sonrisa melancólica. Se agachó tomando a Andrea en sus brazos y acostándola en su cama arropándola, en ese instante Arthur se despertó tallándose un ojo.

-Me alegra que llegaran con bien…

-Tenemos que hablar, Arthur, es importante.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?- De a poco comenzó a incorporarse hasta ponerse en pie. -¿Están todos bien? ¿Acaso Leo…?-

-Tranquilo, estamos bien, pero hubo algo que ocurrió en el centro de la ciudad, no les conté con exactitud a los demás lo que vi, por eso quiero comentarlo primero contigo.

Ambos salieron del cuarto cerrándolo con mucho cuidado para dirigirse al jardín, se sentaron en el borde del piso para observarlo. Tras un momento de silencio Angélica suspiró y miró hacia el cielo con un tono triste. Comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido, sobre la batalla, sobre la chica hada que se encuentra en la torre, pero había cosas que quería omitir como lo que le había ocurrido antes de encontrarse con los demás.

-Vaya…sí que tuvieron demasiadas dificultades en este caso, lo que me preocupa más es saber sobre la marca, no había escuchado de algo como eso con anterioridad. Por suerte se encuentra aquí, por lo que mañana podré hacerle un análisis completo- Arthur volteó a mirar a Angélica, sabía que algo había ocultado en todo esto. -Mi pregunta es… ¿tú estás bien?

-¿Qué? Si, claro…

El joven tomó el rostro de su amiga para mirarla fijamente, sus sospechas eran ciertas pero no quería instigarla, por lo que no mencionó nada más. -De acuerdo, mañana vendré a ver a la chica hada, mientras tanto intenta tranquilizarla, debe estar muy alterada.- Se levantó para ayudar a la directora a levantarse también. -Descansa, y… sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea, ¿verdad?-

La había atrapado, no podía huir de alguien como él, quien la conocía tan bien que podía decir incluso cuando mentía. -Sí, y por ello estoy muy agradecida contigo.- Sin decir otra palabra dejó que Arthur saliera del castillo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al entrar a su habitación Link cerró la puerta con seguro, no quería ni ver ni escuchar de nadie, solo quería descansar. Aquella escena la había dejado totalmente pensativa, no reconocía aquella marca que tenía el hada en el cuello, pero lo peor fue que había quedado como una niña débil en frente de Leo, quien con mucha serenidad pudo mantener el control del asunto.

-¡Maldición! No puedo creer que…- Soltó un tremendo gruñido al tiempo que se agarraba las mejillas con las palmas de las manos apretándolas, dejando en su piel un tono rojizo que se notaba claramente, aún en su morena piel. Se sentó en la cama para quitarse las botas y tumbarse boca arriba. -Decidido, mañana le voy a demostrar de lo que soy capaz, no quedaré como una imbécil delante de nadie.-

Tomó con mucha pereza su almohada y la abrazó. De inmediato su mente la llevó a una imagen donde se encontraba abrazada de Leo, donde podía sentir su calor, su piel rozando con la de ella, su aroma a lavanda, que fue el que percibió cuando lo vio por primera vez. Cuando menos se había dado cuenta estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza la almohada, sus pies se encontraban doblados casi a la altura de su pecho además de que su espalda se encorvó. No lo podía creer, le gustaba ese chico, tras notar aquello sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecían dos relucientes platos.

-No…- Repitió sin cesar. Como si fuera una respuesta programada se levantó y caminó en círculos a la vez que mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar manteniendo su almohada aún con ella. -Por Dios…- De nuevo se había tumbado en la cama, pero esta vez puso el objeto en su cara para gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba frustrada, enojada, triste, nerviosa, alegre, todo a la vez. ¿Realmente era posible sentirse así? Solo estaba segura de una sola cosa, el corazón le latía con fuerza cada vez que estaba cerca de él, quería su atención, en definitiva estaba enamorada.

-Esto será duro, pero haré lo que sea para que se fije en mí.-

-o-o-o-o-

La mañana siguiente se sentía un tanto pesada. El cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover como si fuera a caerse. Todos los habitantes de Entre los Bosques habían bajado para el desayuno, y como era más que habitual, una diaria pelea entre Antonio y Leo por ver quién cocinaba, ambos tenían grandes dones para la concina, al inicio eso había ocasionado que su relación fuera un poco tensa, sin embargo con el tiempo supieron llevar la situación. Esta vez, a pesar de las peleas, era Leo quien haría el desayuno de ese día.

-Muy buenos días a todos.

-¿qué tienen de buenos?- Antonio se encontraba de brazos cruzados con el seño fruncido, su único pasatiempo aparte de matar demonios había sido usurpado por otra persona, algo que a casi nadie le había permitido.

-Tranquilo, amigo, la comida correrá por tu cuenta- Sonriente siguió cocinando. Los demás solamente veían como Antonio movía los dedos de manera ansiosa. El ambiente fue interrumpido por Angélica, quien llevaba una camisa a cuadros dolor rosa con café además de unos jeans.

-Buenos días a todos, les pedí que estuvieran todos reunidos a esta hora para hablar del asunto que ocurrió anoche. Verán…-Suspiró profundamente, el simple hecho de recordar lo que vio no le hacía sentir bastante bien, así que cruzó los brazos para después recargarse en la alacena. -Hay algo que no les había comentado, y pienso hacerlo, solo que es un poco difícil para mí.-

-Entonces si es algo difícil deberías tomarte el tiempo para analizarlo mejor, tal vez así sea más digerible- Link se estaba meciendo en su silla, poniendo atención a lo que decía.

-Me encantaría que fuera tan fácil, pero es algo que si no les comunico podría ser algo perjudicial más adelante, y quiero que estemos lo suficientemente preparados para lo que viene. Verán…cuando fui a la catedral para hacer la inspección rutinaria…un grupo de rapiñadores habían aparecido en el área, algo rutinario, o al menos eso fue lo que había pensado de no ser porque noté algo extraño en ellos, no actuaban de manera natural, actuaban como si estuvieran esperando alguna indicación. En ese momento ocurrió, una persona con una chaqueta negra había aparecido. No podría describirles con exactitud quien era, pero se había acercado a los demonios, no lo atacaron, sino todo lo contrario, parecía como si estuvieran arrodillándose ante un superior.- Sur mano comenzó a temblar, no era algo habitual en ella tener tanto miedo.- Consecuentemente del otro lado de la acera un grupo de jóvenes habían aparecido, de repente se detuvieron, por lo que pude notar los vieron, a lo que los rapiñadores no tuvieron otra elección más que asesinarlos. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo me interpuse entre ellos para que no salieran lastimados, sin embargo…de la nada comenzaron a surgir más. Uno tras otro, comenzaron a ser una multitud, no pude salvar a los mundanos…y mucho menos eliminarlos…-Su mano izquierda agarró la manga de su brazo derecho, arrugándola en un puño, estaba enojada, eso no era de dudar.- Lo más extraño que pude ver fue que comenzaron a atacar la catedral sin éxito alguno, algo la protegía, no pude quedarme más tiempo porque comenzaron a multiplicarse. Es por ello que les pedí que nos fuéramos, no podríamos con tantos. -Finalmente se sentó en su lugar, donde un plato de hot cakes, un cocktel de frutas, jugo y una taza de té estaban servidos, al igual que todos salvo porque los demás no tenían problemas en beber café.

-Entonces podemos suponer que aquello que atacó a la chica hada es lo mismo que quiso invadir la Catedral del Zócalo, ¿o me equivoco?- Alex comenzó a comer el cocktel, mientras que su hermana con los hot cakes.

-Supongo que hay algo de lógica en todo ese asunto, sin embargo tenemos que seguir investigando, por el momento habrá que indagar más por la zona, aunque lo más probable es que ambos incidentes no sean simples coincidencias…en el mundo una palabra como esa solo es una superficialidad.- Sin tener mucha hambre comenzó a comer.

-Hay algo que no encaja en todo esto…-Link había acabado bastante rápido sus hot cakes, por lo que se había levantado para servirse más.- ¿Por qué hacer dos movimientos al mismo tiempo? Y lo más importante ¿por qué atacar un subterráneo y un santuario? No hay una especie de conexión entre ambos, los subterráneos no pueden pasar en tierra sagrada.- En algo tenía razón, ambos ataques no tenían ningún sentido.

-Bueno…-Finalmente Leo se había sentado para desayunar, a diferencia de los demás se había puesto una servilleta en las piernas y con movimientos finos manejaba sus cubiertos. -Podríamos preguntarle a la chica, ahora que esté despierta, al menos podríamos saber si vio algo que nos pueda dar un indicio.-

-Habrá que hacerlo- Angélica, una vez terminado el desayuno, lavó sus trastes y los dejo escurrir en una plataforma al lado del fregadero. -Arthur está con ella ahora, así que podremos subir con ella, pero no podemos ir todos, así que dos personas deberán acompañarme, Leo y…- Antes de que pudiera continuar Link había alzado la mano de manera entusiasta. -Yo iré también-

-No creo que sea una buena…

-¿Acaso estás diciéndome idiota?

-No…-soltó un largo suspiro- De acuerdo, irás con nosotros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Afuera de la torre Angélica y Leo esperaban a Link, quien tras el desayuno corrió hacia su habitación para cambiarse, tras una hora aproximada regresó con su uniforme y con una falta de aliento impresionante.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo esperando.- Dijo Leo con cara de preocupación

-Lo siento, no encontraba algunas cosas…

-Déjate de excusas, Link- Angélica estaba molesta. Algo que odiaba demasiado era esperar a otros. -Vamos que Arthur nos espera.

Link estaba avergonzada, quedar mal en frente de Leo le había hecho sentir que posiblemente él pensara que era alguien desinteresado. Comenzaron a subir por las escaleras hasta la cima, donde los estaban esperando Arthur y aquella joven que en esos momentos se encontraba en mejores condiciones, sin embargo a juzgar por su rostro no parecía muy contenta.

-Finalmente llegan, chicos, ella es Arlest. Arlest, los nefilim que salvaron tu vida, chica mal hablada y malagradecida- El rostro de Arthur no parecía el de siempre, estaba tenso y bastante molesto.

-No tengo la culpa de que tenga la desgracia de que los nefilim me hayan salvado la vida, hubiera preferido que un vampiro de la calle Buenos Aires me hubiera encontrado.- Aquel comentario fue demasiado incomodo para todos, en especial para Link, quien estaba conteniendo las ganas de golpearla. -En fin, supongo que quieren saber lo que ocurrió aquella noche, pues bueno, la verdad es que no sé nada de nada, así que váyanse olvidando de su preciada información… ¿desde cuándo no cambian las sábanas, desde la llegada de su ángel? Por todas las joyas de la reina, tú…- Señaló a Link con el mismo ademán con el que se trata a un sirviente. -Tráeme una sabana limpia, una botella de agua de río y fruta fresca, pero realmente fresca, no te demores, niña.-

Los puños de la chica estaban totalmente cerrados, no sabía cuánto tiempo soportaría antes de lanzarse a su cuello.

-Link, contrólate, a pesar de ser una hada que es obvio que nunca conoció los modales en toda su vida es obvio que dice la verdad, las hadas no pueden mentir, aunque claro, pueden revolverte con muchas palabras.- Leo estaba apoyando su brazo en su hombro, causando un efecto casi inmediato en ella. -De acuerdo, entendemos que no sabes nada ni recuerdas nada, nadie te juzgará por tu ignorancia.- Su sonrisa era pacifica pero sus palabras buscaban la guerra, ¿cómo alguien como él podía hablar de esa manera?.

-M-me llamaste ignorante… ¿me llamaste ignorante? Eso es imperdonable, es…

-Es solo la verdad, si no sabes nada sobre el ataque significa que eres una ignorante del tema, no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada.- Todos, incluso Arthur quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra, literalmente habían quedado con la boca abierta.

-De acuerdo, no sé nada sobre el ataque, pero sí recuerdo algo, eso es lo que les puedo decir, ocurrió cuando había salido del bar, unos ojos habían salido de una ventana, y cuando los vi no tuve otra alternativa que correr, pero cuando intentaba escapar parecía que todos los caminos se habían conectado, no podía huir de aquellos ojos color café que me miraban amenazantes…sentí tanto miedo, pero lo más extraño fue que cuando los miré sentí un ligero dolor en el cuello, como algo que me quemaba la piel. Me imagino que tiene que ver con la marca que tengo en el cuello.- Señaló aquel sello que tenía.

-Arthur…-comenzó Angélica, pero él solo alzó la mano.

-No conozco aquel sello, sin embargo me temo que tiene que ver con algo bastante oscuro, algo que si sigue de esta manera podría acabar con nuestro mundo…- Su rostro había cambiado, ya no parecía aquel sujeto raro y sonriente que había visto Link por primera vez, incluso podría decir que era algo seductora. -Bueno, Arlest, me temo que mientras haya peligro aquí cerca tendrás que quedarte lo más cerca del Instituto, lo que significa que no podrás salir por un largo tiempo, lo siento querida.-

La chica hada estaba bastante molesta, algo que era bien sabido desde hace mucho tiempo era que las hadas, seres antiguos que habitaban la tierra incluso antes que los mismos humanos, tenían un repudio hacia los nefilim, quienes no solo habían, según ellos, atentado contra su integridad sino también con sus tierras y pertenencias.

-En fín, diviértete, hada madrina, la directora honey te dará las indicaciones para que puedas vivir por este lugar.- Tras soltar una risotada él se fue cerrando la puerta.

-Muy bien, señorita Arlest, como usted sabe todos los Institutos tienen protecciones para que ningún subterráneo pueda pasar, por lo que ahora esta torre será su hogar temporal, no podrá salir de este lugar sin una escolta, tampoco podrá mantener contacto con ninguno de su especie, y por si acaso se le ocurre escapar…mejor ni lo intente, la zona está protegida con muchas medidas de seguridad. Que tenga una linda tarde, señorita.- Angélica, sin mirarla, avanzó hacia la puerta para abrirla e irse de ahí, seguida por sus dos acompañantes.

-o-o-o-o-

Aquella tarde el Zócalo se encontraba abarrotado de gente, como era más que habitual, entre ellos un chico alto, robusto, con barba, piel morena y ropa rasgada consistente en una camisa color rojo de mangas alzadas y jeans. Se había detenido en la mitad de la plaza, justamente donde la bandera se alzaba, mirando su reloj de pulso al tiempo que miraba a ambos lados.

-¿Dónde está? Ya tardó demasiado…- De la nada un sujeto alto, de piel morena, cabello corto, ojos café y vestimenta negra había aparecido casi de la nada. -¡Dios! No hagas eso, casi me matas de un maldito susto, Kenji-

-Eso te enseñará a no poner atención a tu alrededor, grandísimo tonto, ¿tienes que lo que te encargué?

-Claro, aquí está.- Sacó varias fotografías para dárselas a Kenji. -No entiendo por qué las quieres, ¿eres un depravado o algo asi?

-Eso a ti no te importa.- Las miró para saber sus condiciones, eran perfectas, todas de Arlest en el momento del ataque.- Esta vez no se me escapará de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

CATEDRAL

Conforme transcurría el día los nefilim continuaron los interrogatorios a Arlest sin resultado alguno, por lo que pudo contarles nadie más estaba ahí, al menos eso era lo que ella pudo percibir; nada más que la miraba de algo o alguien sobre ella, el camino que siempre la llevaba a él mismo lugar hasta el momento del encuentro con Alex, siempre la misma historia. Tras agobiantes horas todos se encontraban cansados. Link, quien tenía el último turno de vigilancia e interrogación, se encontraba sentada en una silla en frente de la chica hada que reposaba sobre su cama.

-Muy bien…ambas estamos cansadas…así que dejemos esto por hoy, ¿está bien?- Se recargó en el respaldo totalmente fatigada- Es casi de noche, necesitamos descansar.-

-¿Tú crees?- Arlest estaba de brazos cruzados mirando como el sol se ocultaba entre los árboles del bosque.- No puedo creer que no confíen en mí cuando les digo que es todo lo que sé.-

-Bueno, tampoco es como si tu raza haya intentado en varias ocasiones exterminarnos, así que no se me ocurre otro motivo- Link la miró con gesto sarcástico, lo que hizo que Arlest mostrara un rostro enojado.

-Oh, perdóname, pero… ¿acaso dije que yo fui la responsable? Mira, por qué no mejor te vas a tu cuartito y reflexionas sobre como gustarle a ese niño cazador de sombras- Link se puso pálida por solo escuchar esas palabras, dandole justo en el blanco a sus sentimientos.

-¿C-cómo…?

-Soy un hada, pequeña idiota, puedo ver cosas que ustedes no, como por ejemplo la forma en que lo miras a veces, eres una niña bastante obvia, así que mejor por que…

Su mensaje fue interrumpido ya que la pelinegra con sus movimientos ágiles había sacado una navaja que salió disparada hacia su cuello, rozandole con el filo su piel, sin darle el tiempo de reaccionar, para jalarle de sus cabellos y postrarla en la cama. -Dame una razón válida para no asesinarte, vamos, ¡Dámela!

Arlest estaba asustada, su cuerpo se paralizo debido a la impresión que la otra le causo, no podía ni siquiera formular una sola palabra en su mente; Link la soltó furica. -No vuelvas a mencionarlo, no…no estoy lista para que él lo sepa.- Se aferró a sus propios brazos intentando contener sus lágrimas.

-Es la primera vez que experimentas algo así, es comprensible, yo…lamento ser así, no todas las hadas somos rencorosas, supongo que el orgullo es algo que nos caracteriza…-Escuchar sus palabras hizo que se sonrojara, por lo que escondió su rostro debajo de las cobijas sin levantarse de la posicion en la que la habían dejado.- ¡Vete! Y no vuelvas a menos que sea para dejarme ir.-

Fue una situación bastante rara, al menos así lo percibio Link, quien sin más se dirigió a la puerta para regresar al Instituto. -¿Sabes?…no es malo ser diferente.- se condujo hasta la puerta y salió.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La tarde comenzaba a asomarse, las ventanas de la biblioteca por las que la directora veía como el sol se ocultaba eran testigo de ello; acompañada de Antonio estaban buscando libros que hablaran sobre ese extraño sello, algo que les diera alguna pista de lo que había acontecido en el centro de la ciudad.

-Nada por aquí.- Antonio prácticamente se encontraba sepultado en libros, había vaciado medio librero del lado izquierdo de la biblioteca. El lugar era un espacio enorme, ni siquiera tenia comparación que la biblioteca de Idris, en sus muros se encontraban grabadas diferentes clases de runas de protección y vigilancia talladas en la cima de las mismas columnas que sostenían el lugar, en el techo había una imagen que a diferencia de del techo del cuarto principal, mostraba al ángel con sus alas extendidas sosteniendo una hermosa copa dorada en su mano a la par que con la otra sostenía la legendaria espada mortal, ambos tesoros de los cazadores de sombras que se encontraban resguardadas en Idris.

-No hay que darnos por vencidos, Arthur está haciendo todo lo que puede, por lo que no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, debe haber alguna manera en la que podamos ayudarle, algo que…-En medio de su frustración soltó un ligero gruñido y se recargo en el sillón que estaba junto a la gran ventana. -Es increíble, tanta información reunida y no podemos averiguar nada, ¿cómo es posible?

-Tal vez nos enfrentamos a algo que ni los nefilims conocen.- Dejando a un lado los libros el cocinero se dirigió para sentarse a su lado. -Sabes que Arthur no está solo, ni tampoco tú, nos ayudamos mutuamente, quizás, solo necesitamos encontrar lo indicado…- De pronto algo había despertado en Angélica, un recuerdo la invadió de repente desde el fondo de su cabeza.

-Tienes razón…hay un lugar en donde no hemos buscado, no estoy segura, pero recuerdo que mi madre cuando aún se encontraba aquí, se encerraba en la biblioteca para buscar algo, cuando era pequeña me ocultaba entre los libreros para saber que hacía.

Angélica se levantó para empezar a recordar con mayor claridad, el sitio donde ella habia estado antes, la dirección en la que su madre había caminado intentando hallar algo, sin embargo sus recuerdos eran algo borrosos por algún motivo; sobresforzando su mente sintio que la cabeza le daba vueltas, por lo que tomó uno de los asientos de la larga mesa hecha de madera con las patas talladas dando la silueta de ángeles sosteniéndola con toda su fuerza; repleta de los libros donde habian estado buscando.

-Debes estar cansada han sido horas agobiantes para todos.- Antonio se levanto para posteriormente recargarse en la mesa de nueva cuenta cerca de ella. - debemos volver para encontrar más pistas, algún indicio que nos pueda ayudar, pero no creo que sea conveniente que vayas así, Leo y yo iremos al Zócalo, tú intenta descansar.-

-No, yo misma tengo que ir, no quiero que algo malo les pase a ustedes dos, están en mi Instituto, por lo tanto debo velar por su seguridad, no puedo dejarlos ir solos.- Sus ojos siempre mostraban convicción, esa mirada que todos los que han convivido con ella reconocían, apenas la veian y era un indicador de que no importaba cuanto discutieras, ella no cambiaría de idea; Antonio solamente suspiró y se frotó los ojos detrás de sus gafas. -De acuerdo, pero apenas estemos en peligro nos vamos, no hay que exponernos para regresar todos a nuestro hogar.-

Ese sentimiento de compañerismo era el motivo por el cual se sentía orgullosa de su equipo, tal vez no sean iguales a los demas institutos, pero a la vista podía notarse la unión entre ellos, eran más que un grupo, eran una familia; ella solo sonrió y asintió.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche había cubierto por completo la ciudad, solo la luna llenaba el cielo nocturno, el momento perfecto para salir a investigar; a diferencia de la vez anterior solamente se encontraban Leo, Antonio y Angélica.

-¿Dónde están Alex y Link? Pensé que nos acompañarían.- Leo miraba por todos lados esperando la llegada de los "nuevos". -Ni siquiera escuché un ruido en sus cuartos, tal vez salieron.-

-No podemos estarlos esperando, andando.- Abrió la puerta del instituto para dirigirse hacia la entrada del túnel; todo el trayecto fue silencioso, nadie quería comentar nada, no porque estuvieran incómodos, sino porque a veces al escuchar el sonido externo era algo relajante.

Una vez que llegaron al otro lado del túnel avanzaron hacia el Zócalo, el cual se encontraba totalmente desértico, lo que facilitaría más las cosas.

-De acuerdo, el plan es el siguiente, intenten buscar alguna pista o rastro que hayan dejado Arlest o los rapiñadores, lo que nos pueda ser útil para saber con quién o a que nos estamos enfrentando, procuren no dejar ningún lugar sin explorar, en caso de que ese sujeto vuelva no intenten pelear, solo corran.- Dijo Angélica a sus compañeros, quienes se separaron despues de escucharla, dejándola sola en frente de la catedral.

-Muy bien, no sé que pueda encontrar, pero sea lo que sea espero no sea nada peligroso.

Comenzó a buscar en el área donde muchas personas tomaban como punto de reunión, pero no había ni una sola huella, pareciera como si las rejas y el suelo hubieran sido limpiados a la perfección, no había señales de invasión, aspecto que resultaba extraño, ya que no podían desaparecer marcas ni cortes de metal de un momento para otro.

-Que extraño…es como si todo se hubiera…

-¿Desvanecido?- Una voz masculina se escucho muy cerca de ella, por lo que de inmediato había sacado una espada para defenderse y ver a aquella persona que le había hablado.

Un hombre alto, robusto, con barba, piel morena y ropa rasgada se encontraba de frente a ella con el arma en su cuello. -Tranquila hermana, vengo en paz, ¿lo ves?- Alzó las manos demostrando que no estaba armado, aún así Angélica no iba a desistir de su posición y mucho menos a bajar la guardia.

-Identifícate

-Vaya, que impaciente la jovencita. Mi nombre es Lorenzo y soy un hombre lobo, pude ver que ustedes estaban por aquí, así que la curiosidad por saber que estaban haciendo unos nefilims en plena luna nueva, me trajo hasta ti.- Lentamente bajo la espada con un dedo por la punta, se podia oir el sonido de la piel que se quemaba un poco por haber tocado la plata, regenerandose con rapidez.

-Eso solo es asunto de los cazadores de sombras, ahora le pido de favor que se retire, esto no es de su incumbencia.- Guardó su cuchillo, para continuar avanzando en busca de alguna pista.

-Vamos, amiga, no seas así conmigo, solo quiero ayudar, de todos modos no todos los días se ve una invasión de demonios en plena Catedral, ¿no lo crees?

Finalmente había captado su atención; volteó hacia Lorenzo, acercandose lentamente hacia él. -¿Qué sabes sobre ese incidente?- Puso su mano en el lugar donde había guardado su arma. -Y no quiero más juegos.

-De acuerdo, está bien, te diré…a cambio de una sola cosa, no es algo realmente importante.- Al tiempo que recargaba su cuerpo en la reja, cruzó los brazos con una expresión de falsa superioridad. -Mi único deseo es que me otorgues protección de lo que sea que hayan hecho esas cosas.-

-¿Protección? Pero si los subterráneos están protegidos bajo las…

-Si, si, las leyes blah blah blah, ya lo sé, pero a lo que me refiero es…que esa cosa que persiguio a la chica es obvio que es peligrosa, ¿ y si se entera de lo que te estoy diciendo? Tal vez quiera mi cabeza o peor, no, no pienso arriesgarme así, quiero protección por parte suya.

Angélica lo pensó con detenimiento, no era algo común que los hombres lobo pidieran protección individual, siempre van con su manada primero, esa era su naturaleza ya que siempre se gobernaban por los Alphas, por otro lado era obvio que sabía algo. "Puedo seguirle el juego por un rato", pensó, "luego me encargaré de ver sus verdaderas intenciones".

-De acuerdo, pero quiero todo lo que sepas de lo ocurrido, si es algo "realmente" importante tendrás la protección que necesitas.- Extendió la mano para estrecharla con la de él, pero su trato había sido interrumpido, ya que detrás de Lorenzo pudo ver como un grupo de rapiñadores comenzaban a surgir de la tierra. De inmediato jaló a su acompañante para que se pusiera detrás suyo y defenderlo, pero había ocurrido lo mismo que en esa noche, no la habían notado, se dirigían hacia la catedral comenzando a golpear la reja, rasgando, intentando cortarla sin éxito alguno.

No lo iba a pensar dos veces, por lo que corrió hacia ellos y dando un salto partió a dos al mismo tiempo.

-Es raro…es como si fuéramos invisibles para ellos

-¿Qué loco, no lo crees?- Se acercó a la directora en un intento de abrazo, pero ella ya tenía apuntada su espada hacia el estomago de ese lobezno, en señal de que ni lo intentara. Volteó hacia el lugar donde habían dejado las marcas aquellos demonios. Las rejas comenzaron a regenerarse hasta regresar a su estado anterior.

-Extraño, extraño en verdad.- Lorenzo se separó de ella caminando hacia las calles aledañas al centro de la ciudad. -Cuando puedas y quieras saber lo que sé no dudes en volver a verme, mañana a media noche, te estaré esperando.-

Volteó para verlo partir sin embargo ya se le había apartado de su vista, era algo típico de ellos, su agilidad los hacía casi imperceptibles. De nuevo dirigió su vista hacia la reja para después en un arranque de curiosidad chocara su guadaña contra la misma, dando el mismo resultado que a los rapiñadores, el daño había desaparecido. Otro misterio que resolver, pero al menos podría tener el por qué habían atacado tantos demonios, pero la pregunta deambulaba por su mente: ¿Quién era el que controlaba a los demonios?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Las nubes empiezan a cubrir la luna, no es buena señal.- Decía Leo en voz baja, mientras caminaba buscando algún indicio de demonios, pero no había nada, absolutamente nada. Ningún indicio de pelea ni de intento de acceso. -Entiendo por completo que ningún demonio pueda entrar a un terreno sagrado, sea el que sea, entonces ¿por qué intentar entrar a esta en específico? No lo comprendo.-

-Debe ser porque no ves más allá de lo establecido.- Leo escuchó una voz susurrante, volteó reaccionando para intentar ver la identidad de aquella persona, pero no pudo verlo; de inmediato tomó su cuchillo serafín mencionando un nombre de ángel, esperando cualquier indicio de un demonio, pero había desaparecido.

-Muéstrate.

-¿Para qué? De todos modos…ya has perdido esta pelea…-Todo ocurrió rapidamente, Leo no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, lo único que pudo ver fue una mano en su cuello, alzándolo para lanzarlo contra las rejas de un costado de la catedral, el impacto fue tal que dejó abolladuras en las mismas, las cuales se regeneraron, pero hubo algo peculiar, las abolladuras tardaron más en volver a la normalidad. De la nada una persona vestida con una chaqueta negra de cuero que le cubría el rostro, jeans desgastados y botas del mismo color, se acercó a la reja, mirando hacia Leo quien se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. Lo tomó de la muñeca, para sentarlo como si fuera un muñeco, examinando su rostro.- Vaya, un niño enfermo, siempre supe que ese lugar solo albergaba fenómenos, ahora vamos por el otro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Antonio miraba la catedral detalladamente, no había nada que la protegiera, ni una sola runa, aunque tenía la sensación de que algo extraño se ocultaba en ella. Abrió un poco su chaqueta para sacar una pequeña botella plateada, abrió la tapa con el pulgar y comenzó a beber el contenido. -Maldita sea, ojalá y esto fuera más fácil.-

-Si las cosas fueran tan fáciles la vida sería aburrida, ¿no lo crees?- la misma persona con la chaqueta había aparecido en frente de él. -Aunque claro, tampoco es como si tú fueras algo realmente digno para facilitarme las cosas, alcohólico.-

Sin pensarlo dos veces Antonio tomó su espada y se puso en guardia. -No sé quien seas, pero…-Sin hablar corrió hacia su objetivo atacándolo, pero su enemigo, con una gran agilidad pudo evadir aquel daño, logrando que el corte solamente lograra solo dividir uno de los cabellos de aquel sujeto a la mitad.

-Vaya que eres rápido, pero dime… ¿qué tan resistente eres?- Debajo de la tierra seis demonios con cuerpos de color verdoso, bocas lo suficientemente grandes para quitarle un brazo, además de los cuernos que sobresalían de sus frentes aparecieron, eran muchos más que él, pero Antonio no había mostrado ninguna expresión de temor.

-Demonios Oni, hace tiempo que no los veía, bueno, bailemos, hermano.- Los demonios comenzaron a atacarlo por igual, pero su agilidad incrementada por la ayuda de sus runas le permitía evadir sus ataques, cada vez que un demonio lanzaba un golpe él ya se encontraba a su lado, cortando su brazo para después volarle la cabeza. Al tener en frente suyo a dos de esas cosas saltó al hombro del primero, degollándolo; para despues saltar al otro clavandole la espada en la cabeza y partirlo a la mitad. Solo quedaba uno en frente de él, estuvo a punto de lanzarse pero de repente algo lo detuvo, su cuerpo dejo de reaccionar, la vista le fallo hasta que sus ojos se cerraron. Aquella persona tenía su mano alzada, lo había golpeado en la nuca con mucha fuerza para noquearlo. -Nunca mandes demonios a hacer el trabajo del jefe, llévatelo, tenemos que ver a alguien más.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Angélica continuaba viendo la reja, todo ataque que le hacía se regeneraba, repentinamente algo había captado su atención, ruidos leves desde la lejanía, volteó para intentar observar el origen de aquel sonido, una silueta la observaba. De inmediato corrió en su dirección, pero se detuvo al notar con asombro que al lado de aquel sujeto habían dos demonios sosteniendo los cuerpos de Leo y Antonio, ambos inconscientes. Angélica se detuvo de inmediato, sin embargo pudo notar que la persona que se encontraba entre ellos, un hombre más alto que ella, llevaba la cara cubierta por una chamarra negra con capucha.

-De acuerdo, basta de drama, esto es lo que haremos, deja de estar de entrometida porque no saldrás bien parada, solo mira lo que les pasó a tus amigos, ¿acaso quieres algo peor? Puedo matarlos si quieres, de todos modos un niño enfermo y un alcohólico… ¿en serio?- Aquella persona se acercó hacia Angélica; al acercarse más a ella su aroma le parecía familiar, aquel aroma que en un tiempo podía identificar con facilidad, pero ahora le parecía confuso e incluso disitinto en ciertos detalles. -Así que ¿qué me dices?-

-Cualquiera que le haga daño a quienes amo no merece perdón, ¡no me importa quién sea!- sus manos acturaron rápidamente, tomó su guadaña apuntando hacia el cuello del sujeto. -Libéralos ahora.-

-Vaya, tranquila amiga, no querrás que mate a tus amigos, de todos modos estás en total desventaja, ¿no lo ves? Lo hago por tu bien, déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo y ya.- Con su dedo índice bajó el filo del arma. -De todos modos el día de hoy estoy de buen humor despues de darles una paliza, así que…- Se alejó de ella y con un chasquido de dedos los demonios bajaron a los dos nefilim. -veo que has tomado tu elección, así que somos enemigos, en fin, hasta luego.- Sin decir nada más una especie de portal se había abierto debajo de él y sus acompañantes, tragándoselos por completo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-No entiendo bien que es lo que estamos buscando, Alex.- Link se encontraba en la biblioteca, buscando y tirando libros de todos los estantes donde ella se encontraba.

-Una prueba, algo que corrobore la inocencia de nuestra familia, para eso dejamos que nos trasladaran a este Instituto, desde que los Rosales se fueron de este lugar para dar apoyo al Instituto de Los Angeles necesitaban gente, ¿lo olvidas? Y sé un poco más ordenada, por favor, no debemos dejar ninguna evidencia de que estuvimos aquí. -Alex miraba a su hermana al otro lado del lugar, quien a contrario de ella solo hojeaba unos cuantos libros dejándolos en su lugar. -Debe haber algo…maldita sea, este lugar para ser muy ordenado tiene demasiadas cosas acumuladas.-

Ambos continuaban buscando, sin embargo no parecía que les interesara ninguno de los libros que tenían, buscaban algo más. -Muy bien, señor investigador, exactamente ¿qué estamos buscando? desde que comenzamos este plan no has hablado de nada.-

-Estamos buscando...mira, hay algo aquí.- En uno de los estantes de en medio, había una especie de puerta con una runa del ángel grabada, sobresalía por sus detalles dorados, lo que más llamó la atención fue que en el centro había una cerradura peculiar, solo era un pequeño rectángulo. -Hermana…creo que encontramos aquello que estábamos buscando, aunque hay otro problema, ahora debemos encontrar la llave, mientras tanto habrá que seguir con la farsa, debemos ganarnos la confianza de estas personas.- De nuevo puso los libros en su lugar, tal vez habían encontrado lo que haría que su familia finalmente fuera reivindicada, al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Link se acercó a su hermano dejando los libros en el suelo.

-Eso espero, porque ya no quiero estar aquí, lo único que deseo es volver a nuestro hogar, que finalmente podamos ver a nuestros padres.

-¿Y qué me dices de ese chico Leo? Por lo que veo llamó tu atención.

-Él es mi plan a futuro, quiero rescatarlo de este pútrido lugar, quiero llevárlo a donde pertenece, de todos modos eso es lo que hacen los héroes, ¿no?- Recogió un mechón de su cabello suelto por detrás de su oreja, regocijandose con su afirmación.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que deseas entonces habrá que apresurarnos para encontrar evidencias, la familia de Angélica oculta algo horrible, si lo encontramos seremos libres al fin.- Miró hacia la ventana, había un viento atroz y las nubes cubrian al astro nocturno. -De todos modos somos los buenos en esta historia, ¿no es así?-


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

BRUJO SIN MARCA

La consciencia entraba por lapsos para Leo, solamente podía ver el rostro preocupado de Angélica, algunas siluetas que vagamente reconocía, parecía que su mente se estuviera despegando de su cuerpo. Cuando recobró el sentido se encontraba mirando aquel techo color blanco de la enfermería, sus heridas estaban cubiertas de runas de sanación, vendas, además de una sustancia con un aroma fuerte que reconocería en cualquier lado.

-Arthur…-Miraba desesperadamente por la habitacion, hasta que logro enfocar su vista en la figura vestida con una camiseta blanca, pantalones azules y su cabello amarrado que le daba la espalda.

-Oh, ya despertaste.- Se acercó con un mortero en la mano cubriendo su rostro con su flequillo. -Tus heridas ya están comenzando a curarse, en un rato más podrás moverte mejor.- Leo notó algo extraño al otro.

-¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?

-No sé de que hablas.- como pudo se sentó en la cama, para ver a su sanador darle de nuevo la espalda.

-¿En serio? Entonces no te molestará checar mis heridas.

Arthur suspiró pesadamente para regresar su cuerpo hacia el chico;tenía los ojos rojos, apenas podía contener las lágrimas que estos emanaban; Leo se quedó mudo de la sorpresa. -Oye…-

-Sí, sí, estuve llorando, ¿feliz? Pero ¿cómo…cómo querías que me pusiera?- estaba sumamente enfadado, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que con los movimientos de sus manos parte de la sustancia dentro del mortero se derramaba. -¿Cómo querías que me pusiera cuando me entero de que Leonel García estaba inconsciente en medio del Centro Histórico? Te lo he dicho miles de veces, no te arriesgues, no seas un maldito héroe, ¡No seas un maldito héroe!- Tiró al suelo el mortero, quebrándose por completo.

-Yo…lo siento, fue algo sorpresivo lo que ocurrió, además conoces la vida de los nefilim, nuestro destino es así, pelear hasta la muerte para acabar con los demonios que…

-Invaden el mundo porque nadie más que ustedes los puede ver, ya me lo sé, Leonel, pero adivina qué, solo los de este instituto son los que me importan, sobre todo tú. -Su rostro de preocupación miraba fijamente al chico lastimado. -Yo…no se qué haría si no estás a mi lado, por eso hago hasta lo impensable para que estés sano y feliz.- Se sentó a su lado repasando el lugar con su mirada, tanto el techo como el piso eran blancos, los únicos muebles que habían eran las camillas, las cortinas que adornaban el lugar, además de un gran mueble que tenia repisas lleno de libros y objetos varios, junto a una mesa donde tenían diferentes sustancias, hierbas y frascos. -Vaya, que horrible decoración, alguien debería hacer algo…

-¿Realmente quieres hacer algo por mí? -Leo tomó su mano derecha, la cuál solamente tenía un solo anillo con una runa especial, que significaba el compromiso entre dos personas. -Solo…júrame que no me vas a abandonar.-

-¿En serio?- Arthur secó sus lágrimas mirándolo con una sonrisa sarcástica. - 5 años como pareja y aún así me pides que jure, tiene que ser una broma.-

Leo se echó a reír a pesar del dolor. -Bueno, cuando amas a alguien no es importante lo que sea, juras que siempre lo vas a amar.- Se acercó a sus labios besándolo delicadamente. -Y yo siempre te tendré en mi corazón, Arthur Bane.-

Antes de que Arthur pudiera decir una palabra más, desde la puerta se escucharon unos aplausos, era Antonio, quien aún con vendas cubriendo sus heridas; había escuchado su conversación. -Eso fue lo más cursi que he escuchado en todo el día, casi hacen que vomite arcoíris.-

-¿No tienes botellas que vaciar, Zahuita?

-¿Y tú labios que besar, Bane?- Soltó una risotada para después sacar una botella de ron detrás de su cama. -Salud por los cursis de la cama cuatro.-

Antes de que Arthur pudiera ser capaz de responderle algo; Leo lo detuvo con otro beso en los labios, el cual se prolongó más que el anterior.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Link y Alex continuaban en la biblioteca, ordenando y tratando de limpiar cada rastro que pudieron haber dejado, con la esperanza de que su hallazgo les pudiera ser útil. Tras un tiempo de seguir buscando escucharon como el lugar comenzaba a llenarse de ruidos, por lo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los otros llegaran. Terminaron justo a tiempo, para en en un momento la puerta se abriera mostrando a una Angélica molesta, seguida de dos personas más altas que ella, con túnicas con el mismo color del pergamino, sus rostros cubiertos por sus ropas, de no ser porque tocaron y cerraron la puerta podría uno decir que eran fantasmas, ya que sus pasos no se escuchaban.

-Muy bien, no sabemos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando, lo único que conocemos es que desean entrar… ¿qué hacen aquí, ustedes…? –señalando a los hermanos- ¿Saben qué? No importa, Leo y Antonio están en la enfermería, por lo que necesito gente a mi lado.-

-Leo… ¿en la enfermería?- Link estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de no ser por la mirada fría y firme de Angélica.

-Muy bien, necesitamos averiguar qué es lo que ocurre antes de que alguien más salga herido, no podemos dejar que aquellos sujetos avance.- Se recargó en una de las mesas, mirando de reojo los libros, a pesar de que habían tratado de mantener todo en su sitio, se dio cuenta de que había algo mal, pero no tenía la paciencia ni el tiempo para revisar detalles.

 _-No sabemos con exactitud qué es lo que ocurre.-_ "Dijo" uno de los hermanos silenciosos, aunque ellos carecían del habla debido a su ritual, en el que perdían tanto la visión como el habla, al unirse al gremio sus capacidades les permitían transmitir sus pensamientos hacia las mentes de otros. _-Sin embargo hay algo que nos resulta bastante interesante.-_

-Hermano Cimon, no es por ofender, pero ya hemos registrado los alrededores de la catedral, lo único que sabemos es que nuestros enemigos tienen control sobre los demonios, además de que buscan dentro de la catedral, pero eso es ilógico, ya que no pueden entrar a ningún templo.-

 _-¿Ha pensado en algo más, señorita Angélica? Por lo que podemos notar esto posiblemente tenga que ver con los sucesos ocurridos en el pasado.-_ El otro hermano comenzó a hablar mientras avanzaba hacia uno de los libreros.- _El que Arthur haya venido a México, las apariciones y el ataque a la chica hada no son coincidencias, tenemos que intensificar las investigaciones, por lo que solicitaremos ayuda a Idris, la sede de los cazadores de sombras, para ayudarlos.-_

Los ojos de Angélica se intensificaron, mostrando una mezcla de preocupación y odio, era cierto, recordaba su niñez, las mentiras de su madre, los secretos, lo mencionado por Arthur hace tiempo. ¿Acaso tenía que ver con la predicción? -De acuerdo hermano Enoch, pero yo hablaré a Idris, conozco gente que posiblemente pueda ayudarnos, además tenemos una ventaja extra, hablaré con los subterráneos para prevenirlos del peligro y si saben algo que nos lo informen.- Sin más que añadir los hermanos silenciosos se retiraron, pero no sin antes voltear a "ver" a los hermanos Arrevendis.

El hermano Enoch se acercó hacia el hermano mayor, lo que hizo que Link se aferrara a él, no es que los odiara, pero su miedo hacia ellos era lo que causaba conflicto.

 _-El que ustedes estén aquí tampoco es una simple coincidencia, manténganse juntos, sean discretos, pero sobre todo no busquen más allá de lo que pueden soportar, algunas respuestas serán indeseables.-_ Los dos se retiraron de la biblioteca a paso sepulcral. Angélica volteó a verlos con enfado para después acercarse a ellos dando tumbos.

-¡USTEDES DOS ESTAN EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS! ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí?! Se suponía que teníamos que vernos para investigar los alrededores, pero en lugar de eso los encuentro en la biblioteca haciendo solo lo que Ángel sabe.-

Los rostros de ambos mostraban enojo, pero sabían que no podían decirle nada, ella era la autoridad por lo que se los impedía. -Los sentimos.- Dijo Alex mirándola fijamente. -Pensábamos que tal vez podríamos encontrar respuestas en la biblioteca, alguna referencia que pudiéramos usar a nuestro favor, si alguien debe ser culpado soy yo, le pedí a Link que después de la vigilancia de Arlest viniera a ayudarme.-

-¿Saben qué? Alex, ve a ver a Arlest, ha estado mucho tiempo sola, habrá que llevarle de comer, Link, tu me acompañaras a ver a los heridos, tenemos que hablar con ellos para discutir sobre como alertar a los subterráneos.- Sin más que agregar ambos solo asintieron y una vez saliendo de la biblioteca tomaron caminos diferentes.

-Aaahm, Angélica, perdona que te lo pregunte a estas alturas, no quiero ser inoportuna, pero…

-No es momento, Link, ahora no, se lo que me vas a preguntar y no soy la indicada para decírtelo. -Abrió de un portazo la puerta de la enfermería, donde Arthur estaba en la mesa preparando algo, Antonio escondía rápidamente su botella y Leo leía una novela.

-Escuchen todos, entiendo que se encuentren mal, pero necesito hablar con ustedes.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Angélica les contó casi todo lo que había hablado con los hermanos silenciosos, omitiendo la parte de Arthur, quien era observado por Link con sospecha. Tras la conversación con los hermanos silenciosos tenía más dudas que respuestas: ¿qué tenía que ver Arthur en todo esto?

-Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es hablar con los subterráneos para prevenirles, sólo que hay un pequeño gran problema.- Dijo Antonio, aún recostado en la cama. -¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? Muchos de ellos nos odian, los hombres lobo nos aceptan, los vampiros nos miran como si tuviéramos sarna y no me hagan hablar de las hadas.-

-Yo me encargaré de hablar con ellos.- Arthur se acercó un poco más al círculo de conversación que se hizo entre las camas .-Puedo presumir que me llevo bien con casi todas las especies, por lo que me resultará fácil que me escuchen.-

-De acuerdo, un problema menos, ahora hay uno más complejo, no somos muy…como decirlo…respetados en la comunidad de nefilim, tomando en cuenta los sucesos ocurridos, no somos muy queridos. – comentó Antonio

-Pues haremos que nos escuchen.- Contestó Angélica con firmeza. -Si saben lo que a ellos les conviene nos escucharán; además si no hacemos algo no solo habrán más incidentes, los Acuerdos que tenemos con los subterráneos se verán en riesgo.- Los subterráneos, es el nombre que recibe toda criatura mágica que habita en el mundo, desde hadas hasta vampiros, han sido tanto enemigos como compañeros de batalla, por lo que arriesgar el tratado sería algo que lamentarían más tarde.

-De acuerdo, entonces el plan es el siguiente, Antonio y yo investigaremos de nuevo la catedral, además de que intentaremos convencer al Consul de que nos brinde apoyo. Arthur, habla con los líderes subterráneos, mientras que Link y Alex te acompañarán.- les dijo la directora

-¿Y qué hay de mí, Angélica? - Leo miró a la directora sorprendido.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí con Andrea.

-Pero puedo ayudar, puedo…

-Leo…por favor, necesito a alguien que la proteja, esta amenaza es desconocida, no quiero arriesgar a mi hija, sabes que confio en ti.

De inmediato Link tuvo una idea. -Creo que lo mejor sería que me quede con Leo, por seguridad, entre más mejor, ¿no crees?-

-No y es definitivo, además no entiendo tu idea, pueden volver al Instituto una vez terminada la reunión con las criaturas mágicas.

" _Porque mientras estoy allá pierdo tiempo que podría usar para buscar la llave"_ pensó Link, pero no importaba, al menos podrá quedarse para intentar hacerlo. -De acuerdo, entonces, si me disculpan tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano.- Abandonó la sala dando un fuerte portazo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alex se encontraba ya con Arlest, quien se encontraba haciendo un vestido hecho con las cortinas de su torre. -¿De dónde sacaste el material?- Preguntó mirando las agujas e hilos. -Se supone que no deberías tener nada contigo salvo lo que traías esa noche.

-Bueno, pensabas qué me quedaría con la misma ropa arrugada y sucia todo el tiempo; aparte de desconsiderados ignorantes, yo se lo pedí a Arthur, vino después de que el sexy de Leo y el apuesto alcohólico de Antonio vinieron inconscientes, me lo dio a cambio de información adicional sobre el incidente.-

-Pero dijiste que no recordabas nada, solamente lo que ocurrió.

-En la pregunta está la respuesta, las hadas no mentimos, pero respondemos solamente lo que nos preguntan, si su duda es ambigua nosotros damos respuestas ambiguas, así de fácil; sin embargo, a diferencia de ustedes, él hizo una pregunta que nadie más había formulado "qué ocurrió antes del incidente"

Eso dejó sorprendido a Alex, no lo había pensado con detenimiento, pero era cierto, tal vez algo había ocurrido antes del suceso. -Entonces…-

Arlest levantó la mano para interrumpirlo, alzó su ahora nuevo vestido, el cual tenía dibujos de flores en un fondo azul con tirantes, incluyendo un corte en forma de corazón. -Preguntale al brujo sin marca.-

-¿Brujo sin marca?

-Aaah, ¿es que todo se los tengo que decir? Aparte de desconsiderados, ignorantes, por si no te has dado cuenta Arthur no tiene ninguna marca, no tiene ojos de gato, ni branquias, ¡nada!, tiene un cuerpo de ser humano común y corriente, lo más sospechoso es que puede entrar al Instituto sin problema alguno, ¿eso no te dice nada? Ahora déjame en paz, que me quiero cambiar, me voy a quitar este sucio atuendo, aunque claro, este vestido horrendo no ayuda en nada… ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vete!- Le lanzó almohadas a su custodio, quien sin más solo salió.

Recargado en la puerta miles de preguntas rondaban por su mente, si lo que decía Arlest era cierto, ¿cómo era posible que un brujo, hijo de demonio y humano, podía entrar en el Instituto? Por otro lado le llegó una duda como un golpe, ¿cómo sabía ella que era un brujo? Algo no estaba bien en todo esto. Se encontraba tan enfocado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su hermana se encontraba a su lado, recibiendo una buena sorpresa.

-Tendremos que hacerle escolta al tal Arthur, iremos a hablar con los subterráneos para advertirles sobre lo que ha sucedido, realmente no entiendo por qué tenemos que protegerlos, ojalá y todos se murieran, así tendríamos menos problemas. -Se puso al lado de su hermano mirando el techo.- Se que es algo cruel, pero…hey, Alex, ¿me estas escuchando? -Volteó a ver a su hermano con indignación- ¡Oye!

-¿Qué? Aaah, si, pero bueno, eso nos ayudará a descubrir algo más, recuerda lo que los hermanos silenciosos nos dijeron, la llegada de Arthur no es una simple coincidencia, menos aún el sueño recurrente que tenías, lo más interesante es que todo parece estar conectado de alguna manera, usaremos las reuniones para investigar más, tenemos mucho que hacer, el tiempo se nos termina, tendremos que usar todos los recursos que se nos pongan en frente para descubrir la verdad.

Su hermana estaba admirada por Alex, como en cada misión él siempre el que daba las ideas y planes; era el orgullo de la familia, al contrario de ella, que tenía mucho camino por recorrer, pero así era el camino del héroe, duro pero gratificante. -Tienes razón, ese chico Arthur oculta algo aterrador, si descubrimos qué es puede llevarnos a nuestra victoria más fácilmente…a propósito, ¿qué hacemos aquí afuera? Pensé que estabas cuidando a la chica hada.

-Se está vistiendo, usó una cortina como tela para hacerse un vestido, las hadas pueden llegar a ser insoportables

-Lo dice el chico que tuvo una hija con una, te recuerdo que Charlotte ya no le falta poco para ser una cazadora de sombras, ¿no querrás perderte su iniciación, cierto?

-Para nada…es solo que Mónica no quiere que ella sea uno de los nuestros, aún sigo sin entender el por qué…-La puerta sonó del otro lado, por lo que ambos se pararon y abrieron la puerta, viendo a una Arlest con un vestido más ligero y discreto.

-Bien, díganme que opinan.

-Corriente.- Link entró para después sentarse en una de las sillas que había disponibles. -Feo, asqueroso, hecho con los pies, ¿quieres que continúe, querida? -

Los ojos de Arlest se encendieron con furia, sin embargo respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse. -Bueno, tampoco es que ustedes tengan buen gusto, sin embargo…-Miró de reojo a Alex, quien aún llevaba su uniforme de combate, se acercó a él seductoramente y lo abrazó.- Aquella chica hada que tuvo un hijo contigo…bueno, tenía un excelente gusto.-

Como un acto de reflejo se apartó de ella, quedándose en un rincón. -Así que nos escuchaste, entonces ¿irás a decirles a todos?-

-No prometo nada, solo pido una cosa a cambio de no decir nada de lo que escuché.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero salir de aquí, necesito volver con los míos, odio esta maldita torre; así que…¿trato hecho?

Alex miró a su hermana, ambos sabían que si salía algo de su boca, podría echar a perder todo el plan, por lo que no dijeron nada, solo extendió su mano hacia ella, terminando en un apretón de manos.

-Trato hecho, te sacaremos de aquí.


End file.
